El Caballero Vampiro
by Vall Hen Hime
Summary: Shaoran esta a punto de entregar su vida en las abrasadoras llamas del sol cuando una voz silenciosa lo salva del desesperante mundo solitario en que se encuentra devolviendole la pasion de amar locamente a una mujer
1. Contacto

Dedicada a mi Sempai, DREAMS KOKORO

-dialogos entre personajes-

_-telepatia entre personajes-_

_canciones_

"pensamientos"

Sin mas, el capitulo Uno: LA NOCHE DEL RESCATE: LA NOCHE EN QUE APRENDI A AMAR TODO DE TI... HASTA QUE SEAS MIA ESTA SERA NUESTRA PRIMERA NOCHE...

No podía engañarse a sí mismo durante más tiempo. Despacio, con infinito cansancio, dejó a un lado el libro. Era una primera edición, encuadernado en cuero. Este era su fin. No podía soportarlo más. Los libros que tanto amaba no podrían ahuyentar durante más tiempo la infinita soledad de su existencia. El despacho estaba repleto de libros, desde el suelo hasta el echo, a lo largo de tres de las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Había leído todos y cada uno de ellos a lo largo de los siglos, algunos los conocía de memoria. Pero su mente no encontraba ya sosiego en ellos. Los libros alimentaban su intelecto, pero destrozaban su corazón.

- _El problema no reside realmente en estar solo, sino en sentirse solo. Uno puede sentirse solo en mitad de una multitud, ¿no es verdad?-  
_

Se puso rígido, sólo sus ojos carentes de alma se movían con cautela, como los de un peligroso depredador olfateando el peligro. Inspiró profundamente, cerrando su mente al momento, mientras todos sus sentidos se extendían para localizar al intruso. Estaba solo. No podía equivocarse.

Era el más viejo, el más poderoso, el más astuto. Nadie podría penetrar sus hechizos de protección. Nadie podía acercársele sin que él lo supiera. Intrigado, repitió las palabras, escuchando la voz. Mujer, joven, inteligente. Entreabrió su mente, sopesando los caminos hacia ella, buscando sus huellas mentales.

- _He descubierto que es así -contestó él.  
_

Se dio cuenta que contenía el aliento, que necesitaba de nuevo el contacto. Una humana. ¿Quién se interesaba por él? Estaba intrigado.

-_ En ocasiones, voy a la montaña y me quedo allí durante días, semanas, y no me encuentro sola, pero en una fiesta, rodeada de cientos de personas me siento más sola que en cualquier otro lugar. _-

Una oleada de pasión hizo que su cuerpo se contrajera. La voz de la mujer llenaba su mente con su suavidad, era musical y sensual por la inocencia que desprendía. Shaoran no había experimentado ninguna emoción desde hacía siglos; su cuerpo no había querido una mujer durante cientos de años. Pero ahora, escuchando esta voz, la voz de una mujer humana, estaba perplejo al sentir el calor que se extendía por sus venas.

- _¿Cómo es que puedes hablarme?_

- _Siento mucho si te has sentido ofendido _-Podía sentir que su arrepentimiento era sincero, sentía su disculpa_- Tu dolor era tan extremo que no pude ignorarlo. Pensé que quizás querrías hablar. La muerte no es la respuesta a la infelicidad. Creo que ya lo sabes. En cualquier caso no hablaré más si no lo deseas._-

-_ ¡No!_ -Su respuesta fue una orden despótica dada por un ser acostumbrado a una obediencia total.

Shaoran sintió la risa de la mujer antes de que el mismo sonido llegara a su mente. Suave, libre, incitante.

_- ¿Estás acostumbrado a que todos los que te rodean te obedezcan?_

_- Por supuesto.-_

No supo cómo interpretar la risa de ella. Estaba intrigado. Sentimientos. Emociones. Se amontonaban en su interior hasta sobrecogerlo.

_- Eres Chino, ¿verdad? Rico, y muy, muy arrogante._

Se encontró a si mismo sonriendo con las bromas de la mujer. Él nunca sonreía. No lo hacía desde hacía más de seiscientos años.

_- Has acertado en todo._

Se encontró de nuevo esperando la risa femenina, necesitándola con la sed que un adicto espera la droga. Cuando llegó fue un sonido ronco y alegre. Tan suave como el roce de unos dedos sobre su piel.

_- Soy Japonesa. Somos como el agua y el aceite, ¿no crees?_

La había escogido, tenía su rastro. No se le escaparía.

-_ Las mujeres Japonesas pueden ser amaestradas, con los métodos adecuados_ -Arrastró las palabras deliberadamente, anticipando su reacción.

_- Eres realmente arrogante_.

Amó el sonido de su risa, lo saboreó y lo guardó en su interior. Shaoran percibió la somnolencia de la mujer, su bostezo. Mucho mejor así. Envió una ligera orden mental, apenas un empujoncito a la mente femenina, con delicadeza, instándola a dormirse para poder examinarla.

_- ¡Deja de hacer eso!_

La mujer reaccionó con una rápida retirada, dolida y suspicaz. Se alejó con un bloqueo mental tan rápido que lo dejó atónito con su destreza, demasiada fuerza para alguien tan joven, muy fuerte para ser humana. Y ella era humana. Estaba seguro de ello. Supo, sin mirar siquiera, que tenía exactamente cinco horas hasta que el sol saliera. Podía soportar el pálido sol del amanecer y el del atardecer. Comprobó el bloqueo de la mujer, con cuidado para no alarmarla. Sus labios dibujaron una débil sonrisa. Ella era fuerte, pero no lo suficiente. El cuerpo de Shaoran, dotado de fuertes músculos y con una fuerza sobrehumana, perdió consistencia y se disolvió convirtiéndose en una ligera neblina cristalina que se deslizó por debajo de la puerta, flotando en el aire de la noche. Las pequeñas gotas de agua se unieron, se conectaron entre sí para dar forma a un pájaro de grandes alas. Bajó en picado, voló en círculos y atravesó la oscuridad de la noche en silencio, hermoso y letal. Shaoran se deleitó en la poderosa sensación de volar, el viento chocaba contra su cuerpo, el aire de la noche le hablaba, susurrándole secretos, trayéndole el olor de la caza, del hombre. Siguió el ligero rastro psíquico de la mujer sin perderlo. Muy sencillo. Su cuerpo todavía se agitaba con la pasión. Una humana, joven, rebosante de vida y risas, una humana conectada mentalmente a él. Una humana llena de compasión, inteligencia y fuerza. La muerte y el dolor podrían esperar otro día, hasta que su curiosidad quedara saciada. La pensión era pequeña, en la linde del bosque, al pie de la montaña.

El interior estaba oscuro, una luz suave alejaba la penumbra en una o dos de las habitaciones y quizás también el recibidor estuviera iluminado mientras los huéspedes descansaban. Se posó en el balcón de la habitación de la joven, en el segundo piso y se quedó completamente quieto, como si formara parte de la noche. La luz estaba encendida, señal de que la chica no podía dormir. Los ojos de Shaoran, oscuros y ardientes, la vieron a través del cristal, la vieron y la reclamaron.

Era una mujer de delicada estructura, con bonitas curvas y pequeña cintura, y una hermosa melena castaña dorada que se deslizaba por su espalda, desviando la atención hasta su redondeado trasero. Shaoran se quedó sin aliento. La joven era exquisita, hermosa, de piel sedosa, con inmensos ojos verde esmeralda rodeados de largas y espesas pestañas. No se le escapó un solo detalle. Un camisón de encaje, largo, se pegaba a su piel acariciando sus pechos, dejando desnuda su garganta y sus pálidos hombros. Sus pies eran pequeños,

como sus manos. Mucha fuerza para un envoltorio tan pequeño. Se estaba cepillando el pelo, de pie junto a la ventana, contemplando la noche sin ver nada. Su rostro tenía una expresión ausente; la tensión podía percibirse en sus labios, plenos y sensuales. Shaoran podía sentir su angustia, la imposibilidad de conciliar el sueño que tanto necesitaba. Se encontró a si mismo siguiendo con la mirada cada movimiento del cepillo a lo largo de su melena. Ella se movía de forma inocente y erótica. Shaoran tembló, atrapado en el cuerpo del ave. Levantó el rostro hacia el cielo, dando gracias. Después de siglos sin sentir ninguna emoción, la sensación de felicidad que atravesaba su cuerpo era increíble. Sus pechos se elevaban, apetitosamente, con cada pasada del cepillo, marcando su delicado talle y su pequeña cintura. El encaje se adhería a su cuerpo, dejando entrever el triángulo oscuro entre sus piernas. Shaoran clavó las garras en la barandilla de madera, dejando sus marcas. Siguió contemplándola. Era elegante y seductora. Fijó su ardiente mirada en su delicada garganta, donde el pulso latía de forma agitada. Suya. Apartó bruscamente este pensamiento, agitando la cabeza. Ojos verde esmeralda. Ella tenía los ojos verdes como esmeraldas Fue solo entonces cuando se dio cuenta que podía ver los colores; brillantes e intensos. Se quedó totalmente paralizado. No podía ser. Los hombres de su especie perdían, junto con sus emociones, la capacidad de ver otro color que no fuese el gris. Era imposible. Solo la mujer que compartiría su vida, su compañera, devolvería a un hombre las emociones junto con el color.

Las mujeres de la raza de los Cárpatos eran la luz para la oscuridad del hombre. No quedaban mujeres de su raza que dieran a luz a posibles compañeras para los hombres que se encontraban solos. Las pocas que aún quedaban parecían incapaces de concebir niñas, sólo nacían niños. Se encontraban en una situació desesperada. Las mujeres humanas no podían ser transformadas sin dañarlas. Ya se había intentado. Era totalmente imposible que esta humana fuera su compañera Shaoran siguió observándola mientras apagaba la luz y se echaba en la ó la pequeña agitación en su mente, la búsqueda.

_-¿Estás despierto?_ - Estaba desafiándolo.

Se negó a contestar en un principio, no le gustaba la sensación de necesidad que parecía crecer en su interior. No podría soportar su falta de control; no lo consentiría. Nadie tenía poder sobre él; y ciertamente no se lo iba a permitir a una jovenzuela Japonesa con más fuerza que sentido común.

_- Sé que puedes oírme. Lo siento si soy una entrometida. Lo hice sin pensar;no volverá a ocurrir. Pero para que tomes nota, no vuelvas a intentar doblegarme con tus músculos._ -Le alegró estar bajo la forma de un animal, así no podía sonreír. Ella ni siquiera sabía con qué músculo le gustaría doblegarla.

- _No me sentí ofendido_ -Le contestó con suavidad. Se vio obligado a contestar, fue un acto compulsivo. Necesitaba oír su voz, el suave susurro deslizándose por su mente como si fueran caricias sobre su piel

La chica se dio la vuelta, arregló la almohada, se frotó las sienes como si le doliera la cabeza. Su otra mano yacía sobre la sábana, quería tocar esa mano y sentir la piel cálida y sedosa bajo la suya.

_- ¿Por qué intentaste controlarme?_ -No era sólo una pregunta meramente intelectual, como ella pretendía. Pudo percibir que de alguna forma se sentía herida, desilusionada.

Se movía inquieta, como si estuviera esperando a su amante. La imagen de ella con otro hombre lo enfureció. Sentimientos después de tantos años. Claros, afilados, dirigidos hacia ella. Sentimientos reales.

- _Está en mi naturaleza intentar controlar._

Estaba exultante de felicidad y al mismo tiempo se daba cuenta de que era más peligroso que nunca. Siempre había que controlar férreamente la sensación de poder. A menor emoción, más fácil contenerse.

-_ No intentes controlarme_.

Había algo en su voz, no podía darle un nombre, una especie de amenaza. Y Shaoran era una amenaza real para ella.

_- ¿Cómo puede alguien controlar su propia forma de ser, pequeña?_

Vio cómo la sonrisa de la joven llenaba su soledad, como si quedase grabada en su corazón, en sus pulmones, haciendo que su sangre circulara vertiginosamente.

_- ¿Por qué ibas a pensar que soy pequeña? Soy tan grande como una casa._

_- ¿Se supone que debo creérmelo?_

La risa se desvaneció poco a poco de la voz y la mente de la joven, pero permaneció en la sangre de Shaoran

_- Estoy cansada, de nuevo te pido perdón. Me he divertido hablando contigo._

- _¿Pero?_ -Apuntó él amablemente.

- _Adiós_ -Terminantemente

Shaoran emprendió el vuelo, subiendo vertiginosamente por encima del bosque. No era un adiós. Él no lo permitiría. No podía permitirlo. Su supervivencia dependía de ella. Algo, alguien había despertado su interés, su deseo de vivir. Ella le había recordado que todavía existían cosas como la risa, que la vida consistía en algo más que en la simple existencia.


	2. Una Noche Agitada

Declaraciones al publico en general: lamento causar tantos incombenientes, por culpa de mi torpeza, pero debido a una confucion que yo tontamente provoque me disculpo, esta historia no fue escrita por mi, si no por la genial CHRISTINE FEEHAN-SAN una de las escritoras favoritas de sempai... ya aclarado eso, solamente me queda perdir su comprencion y ojala no se molesten, por que me alegro recibir todos sus rr.... yo de igual forma voy a seguir subiendo los capitulos.

Capitulo dos: Una Noche Agitada

Por primera vez desde hacía siglos, se maravilló de la vista que ofrecía el bosque desde las alturas. La bóveda de ramas que se mecían con el viento, la forma en que los rayos de la luna se derramaban sobre los árboles y bañaban de plata los arroyos. Todo era increíblemente hermoso. Le habían hecho un regalo de valor incalculable. De alguna forma, una mujer humana se las había arreglado para conseguirlo. Y ella era humana. Lo habría sabido de inmediato si hubiera pertenecido a los de su especie. ¿Podría hacer lo mismo por los otros hombres al borde de la desesperación si tan sólo les hablara?

Una vez en el refugio de su hogar, paseó preocupado con una inquieta energía hacía largo tiempo olvidada. Recordaba la piel suave, imaginaba su tacto al acariciarla, bajo su cuerpo, intentaba descubrir cuál sería su sabor. Se excitó al pensar en la imagen de su sedosa melena rozando su acalorado cuerpo, de su delicada garganta ante él. Su cuerpo se endureció  
inesperadamente. No era la suave atracción física que había sentido siendo un novato, ahora era un dolor salvaje, apremiante e implacable. Perplejo ante el giro erótico que tomaban sus pensamientos, Shaoran se impuso una rígida disciplina. No era capaz de afrontar la pasión real. Descubrir que era un hombre posesivo, mortal si lo encolerizaban y protector más allá de cualquier medida lo dejó aturdido. Esta clase de pasión no podía compartirse con una humana; era demasiado peligroso.

La joven era una mujer libre, fuerte para ser mortal, y estaba seguro que le plantaría cara a su naturaleza posesiva en cualquier ocasión. El no era humano. La suya era una raza de seres con instintos animales implantados mucho antes del momento de nacer. Era mucho mejor mantener la distancia y satisfacer su curiosidad solo a nivel intelectual. Cerró todas las puertas y ventanas de forma meticulosa, protegiendo cada posible entrada con hechizos imposibles de franquear y descendió a su lugar de descanso, la cámara donde dormía durante el día. Estaba protegida de cualquier posible amenaza. Si dejaba esta vida, sería por su propia voluntad. Se tumbó en la cama. No tenía necesidad del reparador sueño que proporcionaban las profundidades de la tierra; podía disfrutar de las pequeñas comodidades humanas. Cerró los ojos y ralentizó su respiración. Su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer. Su cabeza estaba llena de imágenes de ella, de escenas eróticas y burlonas. La imaginó tumbada en la cama, desnuda bajo el encaje blanco, alzando los brazos para recibir a su amante.

Maldijo en voz baja. En lugar de imaginarse que era él el que la tomaba, vio la imagen de otro hombre. Un humano. Su cuerpo se agitó con ira, y su ira era implacable y mortal. Piel como la seda, cabello como la seda. Alzó la mano. Construyó la imagen con mortal precisión y con un firme propósito en la cabeza. Prestó atención a todos los detalles, incluso a las uñas de los pies, pintadas de un color absurdo. Sus fuertes dedos se cerraron en torno a su pequeño tobillo, sintió la textura de la piel femenina y se quedó sin aliento, su cuerpo se tensó al imaginar el placer. Pasó la mano por su pantorrilla, masajeándola, tentándola, subió hasta la rodilla, hasta el sintió el preciso instante en que ella despertó. Sentía su cuerpo arder, el miedo de la chica lo golpeó. De forma deliberada, para que ella supiera a que se estaba enfrentando, deslizó la palma de su mano por el interior del muslo, acariciándola, frotando suavemente.

- ¡Detente! -

Ella sentía como su cuerpo ardía por él, anhelaba su contacto,deseaba que la poseyera. Sentía el desenfrenado latido del corazón a la par  
que la lucha mental que sostenía con él.

- ¿Te ha tocado algún hombre de esta forma? -

Shaoran le susurró las palabras de forma mortalmente sensual y oscura.

- ¡Maldito seas, no sigas! -Las lágrimas brillaban como joyas en los ojos verdes ahora cristalinos y en su mente

- Yo sólo quería ayudarte. Ya me disculpé...-

Siguió moviendo la mano, hacia arriba, tenía que hacerlo, hasta llegar a los pequeños y húmedos rizos que guardaban la entrada a su lugar secreto. Dejó  
la mano allí, de forma posesiva, introduciéndose en su cálida humedad.

- Vas a contestarme, pequeña. Todavía hay tiempo para que vengas a mí, para que ponga mi marca sobre ti, para que te posea -le advirtió con voz  
sedosa- Contéstame.-

- ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?-

- No me desafíes -Shaoran habló ahora con rudeza, por la simple necesidad.

La acarició con los dedos hasta encontrar el lugar más sensible- Estoy siendo extremadamente amable contigo.

- Ya sabes que la respuesta es no -murmuró derrotada.

Entonces, él cerró los ojos, y fue capaz de calmar a los salvajes demonios que herían su cuerpo.

- Duerme, pequeña; nadie te hará daño esta noche.

Rompió el contacto y se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba tenso, cubierto de sudor. Era demasiado tarde para detener a la bestia que rugía en él, ansiando su liberación. Ardía de deseo por ella, sentía cómo el pulso le martilleaba las sienes, las llamas recorrían su piel y llegaban a todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. La bestia surgió, mortal y hambrienta. Había sido mucho más que amable. Y ella, sin advertirlo, había liberado al monstruo. Deseaba que la joven fuera tan fuerte como él la creí cerró los ojos ante su otro yo maldito. Hacía siglos que había aprendido que no había nada que hacer. Y esta vez no quería luchar. Esta no era una simple atracción sexual, era mucho más. Era algo primario. Algo en su más profundo ser llamaba a la parte más profunda de ella. Quizás ella anhelaba su naturaleza salvaje de la misma forma que él ansiaba su risa y su compasión. ¿Qué importaba? Ya no había escapatoria para ninguno de los dos.

La buscó con la mente suavemente, antes de cerrar los ojos y permitir que su respiración cesara. La chica lloraba en silencio, aún sentía en su cuerpo el deseo que él le había provocado tan sólo con la mente. Estaba dolida y confundida, tenía dolor de cabeza. Sin pensarlo, sin razonar, la envolvió en sus fuertes brazos, acarició su cabello y le envió toda la calidez y la ternura que pudo para arroparla.

- Me temo que te he asustado pequeña; fue un error. Duerme ahora, estarás segura -Murmuró las palabras mientras rozaba sus sienes, su frente, con los  
labios, con suavidad, acariciando su mente con ternura.

Pudo sentir como la mente femenina se fragmentaba, como si hubiera estado utilizando su capacidad telepática para seguir a alguien enfermo y retorcido. Parecía tener heridas mentales que aún sangraban y necesitaban cura. Estaba rendida de cansancio debido a su encuentro anterior y no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra él. Shaoran acompasó su respiración a la de ella, respirando con ella, para ella, despacio, de forma regular, acompañó los latidos de su corazón hasta que ella se relajó, agotada y somnolienta. Le ordenó en un susurro que se durmiera, y ella cerró los ojos. Se quedaron dormidos a la vez, pero muy alejados, la joven en la pensión, Shaoran en sus aposentos.

&&&&&&&&&&

Alguien golpeaba la puerta de su habitación, el sonido penetró hasta lo más profundo de su sueño. Sakura Kinomoto luchaba contra la espesa niebla que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y hacía que su cuerpo se negara a moverse. La sensación de alarma la recorrió de arriba abajo. Era como si la hubieran drogado. Vio el pequeño despertador en la mesita de noche. Eran las siete de la tarde. Había estado durmiendo durante todo el día. Se incorporó lentamente, tenía la sensación de estar atrapada en arenas movedizas. Los golpes en la puerta comenzaron de nuevo. El sonido retumbó en su cabeza martilleando sus sienes.

- ¿Qué?

Intentó que su voz sonara calmada, aunque el corazón le latía frenéticamente. Estaba metida en un problema. Necesitaba hacer su equipaje ya. Salir corriendo. Sabía que sería inútil. ¿No era ella la única que había seguido mentalmente a cuatro asesinos psicópatas? Y este hombre era mil veces más poderoso que ella. Aunque la verdad era que se sentía intrigada al encontrar a otra persona con habilidades telepáticas. Nunca había conocido a otra persona con un don como el suyo hasta ahora. Quería quedarse y aprender de él, pero la forma casual en la utilizaba sus poderes lo hacía demasiado peligroso. Se vería obligada a poner distancia entre ellos, quizás cruzar el océano para sentirse a salvo.

- Sakura-chan, ¿te encuentras bien? -La voz masculina dejaba entrever la preocupación. Yuki-Yoshi. Había conocido a Yuki y a Ayu-Yoshi, una pareja de hermanos, la noche anterior en el comedor, al llegar del viaje en el tren. Viajaban haciendo un recorrido turístico junto con otras seis personas. Ella se sentía muy cansada y no se enteró muy bien de la conversación que mantuvieron. Sakura había venido a los Cárpatos para estar sola y recuperarse del sufrimiento que supuso el conocer la mente retorcida de un depravado

asesino en serie. No había buscado la compañía de los turistas, pero Yuki y Ayu habían ido a buscarla. Los había olvidado por completo.

- Estoy bien, Yuki, me temo que tengo una pequeña gripe, -le contestó ella,sintiéndose lejos de estar bien. Se pasó una mano trémula por el pelo- Sólo estoy cansada. Vine aquí para descansar.-

- ¿No vamos a cenar juntos? -estaba dolido y eso la sorprendió.

No quería que nadie le impusiera nada y lo último que necesitaba era estar en un comedor atestado, rodeada de un montón de gente.

- Lo siento. Quizás en otra ocasión -No tenía tiempo para ser educada.

¿Cómo pudo cometer ese error tan enorme la noche anterior? Siempre era muy cuidadosa, evitaba cualquier contacto, nunca tocaba a otra persona, nunca se acercaba a nadie. Simplemente percibió el tremendo dolor y la soledad que irradiaba aquel desconocido. Supo por instinto que él tenía poderes telepáticos, que su soledad era mucho mayor que la de ella, que su dolor era tan enorme que se estaba planteando la idea de acabar con su vida. Ella sabía lo que era la soledad. Cómo te hacía sentir diferente. No había sido capaz de quedarse con la boca cerrada; necesitaba ayudarle si era capaz. Sakura se frotó las sienes intentando aliviar el martilleo que sentía en la cabeza. Siempre le ocurría después de usar sus poderes telepáticos.

Obligándose a levantarse, caminó despacio hacia el baño. Él la controlaba sin ni siquiera mantener contacto. La idea la aterrorizó. Nadie debería ser tan poderoso. Abrió el grifo por completo, esperando que el chorro de agua despejara las telarañas de su mente. Había ido allí para descansar, para deshacerse del hedor que impregnaba su mente, para sentirse limpia y entera de nuevo. Su preciado don psíquico la agotaba hasta dejarla físicamente exhausta. Sakura alzó la barbilla. Su nuevo contrincante no la asustaría. Ella tenía disciplina y control. Y esta vez podía huir. No había vidas inocentes en juego.

Se vistió con unos vaqueros desgastados y un top de ganchillo como desafío. Había notado que él pertenecía al Viejo Mundo y frunciría el ceño ante su atuendo Moderno. Hizo la maleta en un momento, de cualquier manera, metiendo el maquillaje y la ropa en la maltrecha maleta tan rápido como pudo.

Horrorizada, leyó el horario del tren. No pasaba ninguno hasta dentro de dos días. Podía usar sus encantos para pedirle a alguien que la acercara a la ciudad más próxima, pero eso significaba compartir la estrechez de un coche con otra persona durante horas. Aunque, probablemente, era un mal menor al lado del otro.

Escuchó una risa masculina, ronca, divertida, burlona.

- Intentas huir de mí, pequeña.-

Sakura se sentó deprimida en la cama, se le aceleró el corazón. La voz del hombre era como terciopelo negro, un arma muy peligrosa.

- No te eches flores, pez gordo. Soy una turista; yo viajo.-

Obligó a su mente a permanecer tranquila a pesar de que sentía el roce de los dedos de él sobre su rostro. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Era la más ligera de las caricias, pero la estremeció de arriba abajo.

- ¿Y qué lugar pensabas visitar? -Shaoran se desperezaba perezosamente

estaba descansado y su mente se sentía viva de nuevo. Disfrutaba luchando con ella.

- Pensaba irme lejos de ti y de tus grotescos jueguecitos. Quizás a Hungría. Siempre quise visitar Budapest.-

- Mentirosilla. Piensas volver corriendo a Japon. ¿Juegas al ajedrez?-

Sakura parpadeó ante la extraña pregunta.

- ¿Ajedrez? -Repitió.

La forma de divertirse de un hombre podía ser muy extraña.

- Ajedrez-

- Sí. ¿Y tú?-

- Por supuesto. Juega conmigo-

- ¿Ahora?-

Empezó a recogerse su espesa melena. Había algo en su voz que la cautivaba, la hipnotizaba. Tocaba las fibras de su corazón y aterrorizaba su mente.

- Primero debo saciar mi apetito. Y tú también estás hambrienta. Puedo sentir tu dolor de cabeza. Baja a cenar y pasaré a por ti esta noche a las  
once.-

- De ninguna manera. No quedaré contigo.-

- Tienes miedo - Era un insulto deliberado

Ella se rió de él, y el sonido hizo que las llamas envolvieran el cuerpo de Shaoran

- Puede que alguna vez haga tonterías, pero no soy tonta.-

- Dime tu nombre.-

Era una orden y Sakura se vio obligada a obedecer. Forzó su mente a quedarse en blanco, como una pizarra recién borrada. Dolía, sentía pinchazos en la cabeza, y retorcijones en el estómago. Él no iba a coger por la fuerza lo que ella le hubiera dado libremente.

- ¿Por qué luchas contra mí cuando sabes que soy el más fuerte de los dos? Te haces daño a ti misma, te debilitas y al final ganaré de todas formas. Siento el efecto que esta forma de comunicarnos tiene sobre ti. Soy capaz de obtener tu sumisión en otras cuestiones muy diferentes.-

- ¿Por qué me obligas cuando te lo habría dicho si simplemente me lo hubieras preguntado?- Ella percibió su perplejidad.

- Lo siento, pequeña. Estoy acostumbrado a salirme con la mía sin esfuerzo.-

- ¿Sin tener la más mínima cortesía?-

- A veces es más rápido.-

Sakura golpeó la almohada.

- Necesitas pulir tu arrogancia. El hecho de que tengas poder no significa que tengas que ir haciendo gala de él.-

- Olvidas que la mayoría de los humanos no detectan un empujoncito mental.-

- Esa no es excusa para dejar de lado la libertad de las personas... Y tú no usas un empujoncito de ninguna manera; tú lanzas una orden y esperas  
obediencia. Eso es peor, porque conviertes a las personas en un rebaño. ¿Estoy cerca de la verdad?

- Me estás regañando.

Esta vez sus pensamientos no llegaron tan claros, como si todas aquellas burlas tan masculinas lo estuvieran cansando.

- No intentes obligarme.

Esta vez la voz de Shaoran dejaba ver una cierta amenaza y bastante peligro.

- No tengo que intentarlo, pequeña. Conseguiría tu obediencia sin esfuerzo.

Inexorable pero suave como la seda era su voz.

- Eres como un niño malcriado que siempre consigue lo que quiere -Sakura se puso de pie, apretando la almohada sobre su dolorido estómago- Voy a bajar a cenar. Siento un terrible dolor de cabeza. Puedes meter la tuya en un cubo de agua para refrescarte.-

Ella no mentía; luchar contra él suponía un gran esfuerzo y empezaba a sentir náuseas. Se encaminó despacio hacia la puerta, temerosa de que él la detuviera. Se sentiría más segura entre la gente.

- Por favor, tu nombre, pequeña -Le pidió con gran educación.

Sakura se encontró sonriendo a pesar de todo.

- Kinomoto, Kinomoto Sakura-

- Así pues, Kinomoto Sakura, come y descansa. Volveré a las once para nuestra partida de ajedrez.-

El contacto se rompió de repente. Sakura soltó el aire de sus pulmones muy despacio, demasiado consciente de que debería sentirse aliviada y no echarlo de menos como de hecho le ocurría. Su voz la hipnotizaba y la seducía, sentía su risa masculina en cada conversación. Ella sufría la misma soledad que él. No se permitió analizar la forma en que su cuerpo volvió a la vida con el roce de sus dedos. Ardía por él. Lo quería. Lo necesitaba. Y sólo la había tocado con la mente. Su forma de seducir iba más allá de lo meramente físico; había algo profundo, elemental y ella no era capaz de precisarlo. Él había llegado al fondo de su alma. La necesidad que percibió en él, su oscuridad, su atormentada y terrible soledad. Ella también sentía necesidad. Alguien que entendiera lo que era estar tan solo, tan asustado al tocar a cualquier otro ser humano, tan aterrorizado por tener a alguien cerca. Le gustaba su voz, con la elegancia de Hong Kong, y la tonta arrogancia masculina.

Quería su conocimiento, sus habilidades. Su mano tembló al abrir la puerta, al respirar el aire del pasillo. De nuevo, su cuerpo volvía a ser suyo, se movía naturalmente, de forma acompasada, obedeciendo sus propias instrucciones. Bajó las escaleras corriendo y entró en el comedor.

Había varias mesas ocupadas, bastantes más que la noche anterior. Normalmente, Sakura evitaba los lugares públicos tanto como le era posible, así no tenía por qué preocuparse de levantar su escudo protector para no sentir las emociones ajenas. Inspiró profundamente y entró. Yuki le dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa, se levantó como si esperara que se uniera al grupo de su mesa. Sakura le sonrió a su vez, sin darse cuenta de su apariencia, inocente, sensual y completamente inalcanzable.

Cruzó la habitación, saludó a Ayu y fue presentada a Sahory y Shin Akimoto. Japoneses. Intentó no mostrar ninguna señal de alarma. Sabía que su fotografía había sido publicada en todos los periódicos e incluso en la televisión, durante la investigación de los últimos asesinatos. No quería ser reconocida, no quería volver a vivir la horrenda pesadilla que supuso la  
mente depravada y retorcida de aquel hombre. No habría lugar para un tema tan horroroso durante la cena.

- Siéntate aquí, Sakura-chan - Yuki le ofreció una silla de respaldo alto.

Evitando cuidadosamente el contacto físico, Sakura se sentó. Era un infierno estar cerca de tanta gente. Cuando era pequeña, la cantidad de emociones que percibía la sobrecogían. Estuvo a punto de volverse loca hasta que aprendió a protegerse, a construir una barrera protectora. Funcionaba a no ser que el dolor o la angustia fueran demasiado fuertes, o si tocaba de forma física a cualquier otro ser humano. O si estaba en presencia de una mente enferma y malvada.

En ese momento, con la conversación fluyendo a su alrededor y todos disfrutando de la cena, empezó a sentir los síntomas clásicos de la sobrecarga de imágenes. Unos agudos pinchazos le atravesaban la cabeza y su estómago protestaba. No sería capaz de comer.

Shaoran inspiró el aire de la noche, moviéndose despacio por el pueblo buscando lo que necesitaba. No era una mujer. No podría soportar tocar la piel de otra mujer. Era muy peligroso que lo hiciera en su actual estado de excitación sexual, estaba muy cerca de sucumbir a la transformación. Podía perder el control. Por eso tenía que ser un hombre. Se movió fácilmente entre la gente, devolviendo saludos a aquellos que conocía. Era un hombre respetado y querido.

Se deslizó detrás de un joven fuerte y musculoso. Su olor era saludable, sus venas estaban llenas de vida. Tras una breve y sencilla conversación, Shaoran envió suavemente su orden, pasó su brazo por los hombros del muchacho. Se internaron en las sombras, inclinó la cabeza y se alimentó. Mantuvo sus emociones firmemente controladas. Le gustaba este hombre, conocía a su familia. No podía cometer ningún error.

Mientras levantaba la cabeza, le asaltó la primera oleada de angustia. Sakura. Inconscientemente había buscado el contacto mental con ella, rozando su mente para asegurarse de que aún seguía allí. Ahora que estaba alerta, acabó su tarea rápidamente, liberó al joven del trance, continuó con la conversación, riendo amistosamente, aceptando con alivio la mano del muchacho al despedirse, sujetándolo cuando pareció perder el equilibrio. Shaoran abrió su mente, se concentró en el hilo que debía seguir. Habían pasado años – sus habilidades estaban un poco oxidadas – pero todavía podía "ver" cuando quería. Sakura estaba sentada a la mesa con dos parejas. Se veía hermosa, serena. Pero él sabía que no se sentía así.

Podía percibir su confusión, el implacable dolor de cabeza, su deseo de saltar de la silla y dejar atrás a todo el mundo. Sus ojos, brillantes esmeraldas, parecían atormentados, meras sombras en un rostro totalmente pálido. Le sorprendió su fortaleza. No había forma de que cualquier otra persona que no fuera él percibiera telepáticamente su agonía.

Y entonces, el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado se inclinó hacia ella, la miró a los ojos, su cara reflejaba su inexperiencia, sus ojos deseo.

- Salgamos a pasear, Sakura -sugirió, y dejó casualmente la mano por encima de su rodilla.

Al instante, el dolor de cabeza de Sakura aumentó, estallando en su interior, golpeándola detrás de los ojos. Apartó la pierna de la mano de Yuki. Los demonios interiores saltaron, rugieron de ira, se liberaron en una explosión.

Shaoran jamás había sentido tanta furia. Recorría su cuerpo, lo reclamaba,se apoderó de él. Aquel tipo podía herirla, de forma tan casual, sin saberlo o sin importarle. Aquel tipo podía tocarla mientras era vulnerable y estaba desprotegida. Aquel tipo podía permitirse poner sus manos sobre ella. Atravesó el cielo como un rayo, mientras el aire fresco dispersaba su ira.

Sakura percibió su furia. La atmósfera de la habitación se hizo pesada; en el exterior, el viento empezó a soplar formando diabólicas espirales. Las ramas de los árboles golpeaban los muros de la pensión; el viento hacia sonar las ventanas de forma siniestra. Varios camareros hicieron la señal de la cruz, mirando asustados el repentino cambio de la noche, ahora oscura, sin estrellas. La habitación se quedó inesperadamente en silencio, como si todos estuvieran conteniendo la respiración.

Yuki jadeó, llevándose las manos a la garganta, como si tirara de unos dedos fuertes y opresivos. Su cara se volvió roja, con manchas violáceas, tenía los ojos casi fuera de las órbitas. Ayu chilló. Un camarero joven corrió a ayudar a Yuki que se asfixiaba. La gente se ponía de pie, estirando el cuello para poder ver. Sakura obligó a su frágil cuerpo a permanecer calmado. No podía salir ilesa con tantas emociones fluyendo a la vez.

- Libéralo -Obtuvo un silencio por respuesta.

El camarero intentaba ayudar a Yuki desde atrás, realizando la maniobra de Heimlich, aún así, Yuki cayó de rodillas con los labios azulados mientras dejaba los ojos en blancos.

- Por favor. Te lo suplico. Suéltalo. Hazlo por mí.

De repente, Yuki empezó a respirar dificultosamente, jadeando. Su hermana y Sahory se agacharon a su lado con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. De forma instintiva, Sakura se movió hacia él.

- ¡No lo toques! -Fue una orden real, sin que la aumentara mentalmente, más atemorizante que si la hubiera forzado con sus poderes.

Las emociones de todas las personas de la habitación asaltaban a Sakura. El dolor y el terror de Yuki. El miedo de Ayu, el terror de la dueña de la pensión, el impacto que habían sufrido los otros Comensales La agobiaban, la golpeaban hasta hacerla sentir frágil y desbordada. Pero era su avasalladora ira la que enviaba alfileres punzantes a su cabeza. Sintió nauseas, se le revolvió el estómago y casi se vio obligada a arrodillarse para evitar el dolor, miró desesperada a todos lados, buscando el tocador de señoras. Si alguien intentaba tocarla, ayudarla, se volvería loca.

- Sakura.-

La voz era cálida, sensual, acariciante. La calma en el ojo del huracán. Terciopelo negro. Hermosa. Balsámica.

Se hizo un extraño silencio en el comedor mientras Shaoran lo cruzaba. Emanaba autoridad, arrogancia. Era alto, bronceado, bien formado, musculoso, pero eran sus ojos, llenos de energía, de oscuridad, de miles de secretos los que atrajeron inmediatamente su atención. Esos ojos podían hipnotizar, seducir, como hacía con su voz. Sabía por donde debía moverse para llegar a ella, apartaba a los camareros a un lado.

- Shaoran, es un inesperado placer tenerte entre nosotros -jadeó con sorpresa la dueña de la pensión.

Echó un rápido vistazo a la rolliza figura de la mujer.

- He venido a por Sakura. Tenemos una cita -Dijo dulcemente pero con tal autoridad que nadie se atrevió a discutir con él- Me ha desafiado a una  
partida de ajedrez.-

La dueña de la pensión asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

- Que os divirtáis.

Sakura se tambaleó, se apretaba el estómago con los brazos. Sus ojos de color esmeraldas eran enormes, al sentir que Shaoran se acercaba, levantó la  
cabeza. Estuvo a su lado antes de que fuese capaz de moverse, alargó los brazos para sostenerla.

- No lo hagas.-

Sakura cerró los ojos, aterrorizada por su contacto. Ya no podía con tantas emociones, no sería capaz de soportar las poderosas irradiaciones de su cuerpo.

Shaoran no dudó un instante, la cogió en brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho. Mientras se volvía para salir con ella del comedor, su rostro era una máscara de granito. Tras ellos, los susurros y murmullos empezaron a elevarse. Sakura se puso tensa, esperando la descarga sobre sus sentidos, pero él había cerrado su mente y lo único que pudo percibir fue la enorme fuerza de sus brazos. Salieron a la oscuridad de la noche, Shaoran andaba con agilidad y elegancia, como si ella no pesara nada.

- Respira, pequeña; eso ayuda.-

Percibió la pizca de diversión en la calidez de su voz. Sakura hizo caso de su sugerencia, demasiado exhausta para luchar. Había venido a este lugar salvaje y apartado para curarse, pero en lugar de sentirse recuperada, su mente estaba todavía más maltrecha. Abrió los ojos con mucho cuidado, mirándolo a través de sus espesas pestañas.

Su pelo era de color castaño, casi chocolate, como el del café. Lo llevaba despeinado con mechones sueltos deliberadamente brindandole un aspecto revelde pero sexi. Su rostro podría pertenecer a un ángel o a un demonio, fuerte y poderoso, con una boca sensual que se curvaba con un amago de crueldad; sus ojos entrecerrados eran avellana, hielo negro, pura magia negra.

Sakura no pudo leer su mente, sus pensamientos o emociones. Jamás le había sucedido antes.

- Bájame. Me siento un poco tonta, parece que me ha secuestrado un pirata o algo así.-

Se estaban internando en las profundidades del bosque a grandes zancadas. Las ramas de los árboles y los arbustos crujían con el viento. Su corazón  
latía descontrolado. Tensó el cuerpo, empujó los fuertes hombros y luchó en vano.

Shaoran bajó la mirada hacia su rostro, de forma posesiva, pero no disminuyó el paso, y tampoco le contestó. Era humillante que él ni siquiera percibiera  
sus esfuerzos por liberarse. Con un pequeño suspiro, Sakura se permitió apoyar la cabeza contra su hombro.

- ¿Me rescataste o me secuestraste?-

Mostró sus dientes blancos con la sonrisa de un depredador, de un hombre en busca de diversión.

- Quizás las dos cosas.-

- ¿Dónde me llevas? -Se presionó la frente con la mano, no quería empezar otra batalla física o mental.

- A mi casa. Tenemos una cita. Soy Shaoran Li-

Sakura se frotó las sienes.

- Puede que no sea una buena idea, esta noche me siento un poco... -se interrumpió al captar con el rabillo del ojo una sombra que seguía sus pasos. Casi se le paró el corazón. Miró a su alrededor, volvió a mirar, lo hizo por tercera vez. Su mano se aferró al hombro masculino- Bájame, Li.-

- Shaoran -corrigió él sin ni siquiera detenerse. Una ligera sonrisa asomaba a sus labios.

- ¿Has visto a los lobos? -Ella notó que encogía los hombros con total indiferencia.

- Estate tranquila, pequeña; no nos harán daño. Este es su hogar igual que es el mío. Tenemos un acuerdo y estamos en paz los unos con los otros.-

De alguna forma supo que decía la verdad.

- ¿Vas a hacerme daño? -Hizo la pregunta con suavidad, necesitaba saberlo.

Sus ojos oscuros, pensativos, se detuvieron de nuevo en su rostro, había una inequívoca mirada posesiva y encerraban miles de secretos.

- No haría daño a una mujer tal y como tú estás pensando. Pero estoy seguro que nuestra relación no siempre será serena. Te gusta desafiarme -Contestó  
de forma tan honesta como le era posible

Su mirada hacía que se sintiera suya, como si perteneciera solo a él, y él tuviera derecho sobre ella.

- Cometiste un error al hacer daño a Yuki, lo sabes. Podías haberlo matado.-

- No lo defiendas, pequeña. Permití que siguiera con vida por ti, pero no me causaría ningún problema acabar el asunto -Sería agradable. Ningún hombretenía derecho a tocar a la mujer de Shaoran y herirla como ese humano acababa de hacer. La incapacidad del hombre de percibir el dolor que le estaba causando a Sakura no lo absolvía de su pecado.

- Estoy segura de que no piensas eso. Yuki no tiene la culpa. Se sentía atraído hacia mí -intentó explicar amablemente.

- No volverás a decirme su nombre. Te tocó, puso su mano sobre ti.-

Se detuvo de repente, en las profundidades del bosque, tan salvaje como la manada de lobos que les rodeaban. Ni siquiera respiraba con esfuerzo aunque había andado varios kilómetros con ella en los brazos. La miró directamente a los ojos, de forma implacable.

- Te hizo mucho daño.-

Se quedó sin aliento al notar que bajaba la cabeza hacia ella. Su boca se detuvo casi sobre su la suya, tan cerca que podía sentir su cálido aliento  
sobre la piel.

- No me desobedezcas en este asunto, Sakura. Este hombre te tocó, te hizo daño y no encuentro ningún motivo para que siga viviendo.

Contempló su rostro implacable.

- Estás hablando en serio, ¿verdad? -No quería sentir la calidez que se extendió por su cuerpo después de oír sus palabras. Yuki le hizo mucho daño; sintió tanto dolor que apenas si podía respirar, y de alguna forma, sólo Shaoran lo había percibido.

- Mortalmente en serio -Siguió andando, a grandes zancadas.

Sakura permanecía en silencio, intentando solucionar aquel misterio. Ella sabía lo que era el mal, lo había perseguido, se había bañado en él, en la mente depravada y obscena de un asesino en serie. Este hombre hablaba de dar muerte como si fuera algo normal. Pero no percibía maldad en él. Sabía que estaba en peligro, Shaoran Li era un grave peligro para ella. Un hombre con poderes ilimitados, prepotente en el uso de su fuerza, un hombre que se creía con derechos sobre ella.

- ¿Shaoran? Estaba empezando a temblar- Quiero regresar.-

Los ojos avellanas-dorados bajaron de nuevo hacia su rostro, percibiendo las sombras bajo sus ojos dilatados por el miedo. Su corazón latía alocado y su cuerpo menudo temblaba.

- ¿Regresar a dónde? ¿A la muerte? ¿A la soledad? No tienes nada con toda esa gente, conmigo lo tienes todo. Regresar no es la respuesta. Antes o después no serás capaz de satisfacer sus demandas, sus peticiones. Cada vez que les ayudas se llevan parte de tu alma. Conmigo cuidándote estarás más segura.-

Sakura se abalanzó sobre el pecho masculino, intentando empujarle, pero sus manos quedaron atrapadas por el calor que desprendía su piel. Shaoran simplemente estrechó su abrazo, la diversión que le provocaban los inútiles intentos de Sakura daban calidez a su mirada

- No puedes luchar conmigo, pequeña.

- Tengo que volver, Shaoran -Logró controlar su voz. No estaba segura de estar diciendo la verdad. El la conocía. El sabía lo que ella realmente sentía, el precio que pagaba por su don. La atracción entre ellos era tan fuerte que apenas si podía poner en orden sus pensamientos. La casa se alzó delante de ellos de repente, oscura, amenazadora, una  
confusa masa de piedras. Sakura se aferró a la camisa de Shaoran. El sabía que en su estado nervioso no fue capaz de controlar el revelador gesto.

- Estás a salvo conmigo, Sakura. No permitiría que nada ni nadie te hicieran daño.-

Con los nervios a flor de piel, tragó saliva mientras él empujaba las pesadas puertas de hierro de la verja y subía las escaleras.

- Detrás de ti.

Dejó que su barbilla acariciara su sedoso pelo, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se sacudía en respuesta.

- Bienvenida a mi hogar -Pronunció las palabras dulcemente, arropándola con ellas, como si se trataran de la luz del fuego o de un rayo de sol. Muy  
despacio, a regañadientes, la dejó de pie en el suelo de la entrada.

Shaoran pasó a su lado para abrir la puerta, después se apartó.

- ¿Entras a mi casa por tu voluntad, libremente? -Le preguntó de modo formal, mirándola de forma abrasadora, clavándole la mirada en los labios antes de posarla en los ojos.

Estaba asustada, podía leer en ella fácilmente, un ser salvaje y cautivo que quería confiar en él pero que se sentía incapaz de hacerlo, tentada a salir corriendo, arrinconada, pero deseosa de luchar hasta el último momento. Lo necesitaba casi tanto como él la necesitaba a ella. Tocó el marco de la puerta con la yema del dedo.

- Si digo que no, ¿me llevarás de regreso a la posada?

¿Por qué quería estar con él cuando sabía que era un hombre terriblemente peligroso? Él la estaba "empujando"; ella podía percibirlo porque sus poderes psíquicos estaban demasiado desarrollados como para no darse cuenta. Se veía tan solo, tan orgulloso, y sus ojos ardían de deseo por ella, hambrientos. No le contestó, no intentó convencerla, simplemente se quedó de pie, en silencio, esperando.

Sakura emitió un pequeño suspiro, sabiéndose derrotada. Nunca antes había conocido a otro ser humano con el que pudiera sentarse y hablar, incluso tocarlo sin sufrir el bombardeo de pensamientos y emociones. Eso ya era una forma de seducción.

Traspasó el umbral de la entrada. Shaoran la agarró del brazo.

- Libremente; dilo.-

- Libremente. Lo hago por mi voluntad -Entró a su casa, mirando hacia el suelo. No vio la alegría salvaje que iluminó el rostro del castaño.

Nota: si les parecio muy largo y tedioso le voy bajando a los cap nee.

**_Gracias a: CHIFUNI-CHAN, AKAKO_CULLEN, AZARETH, FAIRY, CEREZO-OSCURO, DARKMAHO (a quien debo la nota aclaratoria por su consejo n_n) WATERY-LI, ZAFIRO,DINA... es gracias a ustedes que me animo a seguirle jeje graxx de verdad voy a tratar de actualizarles seguido asi que por favor tenganme paciencia... voy a seguir esperando a sempaiii nyyyaaahhaahaha n_n cuidaos todas besos muack muack _**


	3. Mis nuevas sensaciones

CAPITULO 3

Mis nuevas sensaciones: Oh Terrible Sakura tu provocas esto en mi, pequeña bruja que con tus hechizastes ojos me trasformas en un adicto de tu cuerpo... deseo sentir todo tu cuerpo junto al mio y derrochar amor para ti... Dedicado a mi sempai DREAMS KOKORO DEAD

La pesada puerta se cerró tras Sakura con un ruido sordo. Empezó a tiritar y a frotarse los brazos, estaba muy nerviosa. Shaoran le echó una capa sobre los hombros. Sakura se vio envuelta por su cálido aroma masculino. Atravesó el recibidor a grandes pasos y abrió las puertas de la biblioteca. Encendió el fuego en un momento. Le señaló un sillón, al lado de la chimenea. De respaldo alto y mullida tapicería, una pieza de anticuario, aunque no parecía nada deteriorado ni desgastado.

Sakura estudió la habitación con aprensión. Era una estancia grande, con un hermoso entarimado de madera en forma de mosaico. En tres de las paredes se veían estanterías cubiertas de libros, la mayoría encuadernados en piel, muchos de ellos muy antiguos. Los sillones eran cómodos, la mesita, muy antigua, también estaba en estupendas condiciones. El tablero de ajedrez era de mármol y las piezas estaban esculpidas a mano.

- Bebe esto.-

Estuvo a punto de saltar de la impresión cuando lo vio junto a ella ofreciéndole un vaso de cristal.

- No tomo bebidas alcohólicas.-

El sonrió de aquella forma que hacía que su corazón latiera desbocado. Su agudo sentido del olfato ya había percibido esa información con anterioridad.

- No es alcohol; es una mezcla de hierbas para tu dolor de cabeza.-

Una sensación de alarma se extendió en su interior. Había sido una locura ir allí. La situación era la misma que la de intentar relajarse sabiendo que hay un tigre salvaje en la habitación. Él podía hacerle cualquier cosa y nadie acudiría a ayudarla. Si la drogaba…Movió la cabeza con decisión.

- No, gracias.-

- Sakura - Dijo en voz baja, acariciante, hipnótica - Obedéceme.-

Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor del vaso, luchó para impedirlo, pero la cabeza le estalló con un súbito y lacerante dolor Gritó. Shaoran estaba a su lado, de pie, cubrió con su mano los dedos que aferraban el frágil cristal.

- ¿Por qué me desafías en algo tan insignificante?-

Las lágrimas le quemaban la garganta, pero no iba a llorar.

- ¿Por qué me obligarías a tomarla?-

Llevó la mano a su garganta, la rodeó y le alzó la barbilla.

- Porque te duele y quiero que el dolor desaparezca.-

¿Podía ser tan simple? Sus ojos se agrandaron con la estupefacción. ¿Le dolía la cabeza y quería que el dolor desapareciera? ¿Era realmente tan protector o simplemente le divertía que se acatara su voluntad?

- Yo soy la que decide. En eso consiste la libertad.-

- Veo el dolor en tus ojos, lo siento en tu cuerpo. Sabiendo que puedo ayudarte, ¿es lógico que permita que te sigas haciendo daño simplemente porque quieres demostrar algo? - Su voz denotaba confusión - Sakura, si tuviera intención de hacerte daño, no necesitaría drogarte. Déjame ayudarte -

Movía el pulgar sobre su piel con una caricia ligera, sensual, siguiendo la línea del cuello, dibujando su mandíbula hasta llegar a la plenitud del labio inferior.

Sakura cerró los ojos y dejó que él le acercara el vaso a los labios, haciendoque el líquido agridulce bajara por su garganta . Sintió que estaba poniendo su vida en manos de aquel hombre. Sus caricias eran posesivas.

- Relájate, pequeña - dijo suavemente - Háblame de ti. ¿Cómo es que puedes oír mis pensamientos? - Sus fuertes dedos iniciaron un relajante masaje sobre las sienes de la castaña.

- Siempre he sido capaz de hacer esas cosas. Cuando era pequeña, pensaba que todo el mundo podía leer los pensamientos de los demás. Pero era terrible oír lo más profundo de cada persona, sus secretos. Oía y sentía cosas a cada minuto -

Ella nunca hablaba de su vida, de su niñez, a nadie y menos a un completo extraño. Pero Shaoran no era un extraño. Parecía formar parte de su vida. Una parte de su alma. Era importante que se lo contara

- Mi padre pensaba que yo era una especie de monstruo, un demonio, incluso mi madre se asustaba de mí. Aprendí a no tocar a nadie, a no meterme en una multitud. Era mejor estar sola, en lugares solitarios. Era la única forma de no perder la razón.-

Durante un segundo los dientes de Shaoran aparecieron, amenazantes, quería estar a solas con su padre. Solo unos minutos, para enseñarle lo que era realmente un demonio. Las palabras de Sakura habían despertado la ira en su interior, era una situación alarmante e interesante. Saber que ella había estado tan sola hacía tantos años, que había soportado el dolor y la soledad estando él en el mundo lo enfurecía. ¿Por qué no había ido a buscarla? ¿Por qué su padre no la había amado y protegido como debía? Sus manos estaban obrando milagros, deslizándose hasta la nuca, sus dedos eran fuertes, su masaje hipnótico.

- Hace pocos años un hombre estaba asesinando a familias enteras, a niños pequeños. Yo vivía con una amiga del instituto y cuando volví del trabajo, los encontré a todos muertos. Cuando entré en la casa pude sentir su maldad, sus pensamientos. Las cosas que pasaban por mi cabeza me daban nauseas, pero fui capaz de localizarlo y finalmente guiar a la policía hasta dar con él.- Acarició la gruesa trenza con sus manos, hasta encontrar el broche que la sujetaba, la soltó y deshizo los largos  
y sedosos mechones, aún húmedos por la ducha que había tomado horas antes.

- ¿Cuántas veces hiciste lo mismo? - Ella dejaba que la información fluyera, el horror, el dolor, las caras de las personas a las que ayudaba mientras ella realizaba su trabajo, atónitos, fascinados y asqueados por la habilidad que poseía. El vio todos esos detalles compartiendo su mente, leyendo sus recuerdos para conocerla realmente.

- Cuatro. Perseguí a cuatro asesinos. La última vez me derrumbé. Estaba tan enfermo, era tan malvado. Me sentí sucia, incapaz de sacármelo de la cabeza. Vine esperando encontrar paz. Decidí que jamás volvería a hacerlo.-

Detrás de ella, Shaoran cerró los ojos un momento para calmarse. ¡Ella se sentía sucia! Podía ver su interior, su alma y su corazón, cada secreto. Ella era luz y compasión, fuerza y amabilidad. Jamás debería haber visto las cosas que había presenciado. Esperó hasta que su voz estuvo calmada y serena.

- ¿Te duele la cabeza al usar tus habilidades telepáticas? - cuando asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, continuó

- y aún así, cuando me oíste, dolorido y desprevenido, llegaste hasta mí sabiendo el precio que ibas a pagar.-

¿Cómo podía explicárselo? Lo sintió como un animal herido, irradiando tanto dolor que se ella misma se echó a llorar. Compartían la misma soledad. Y ella había percibido su intención de acabar con el dolor, con su vida. No podía dejar que lo hiciera, sin importarle lo que a ella le ocurriera.

Shaoran dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones lentamente. La bondad de su carácter, su entrega lo dejó atónito e impresionado. Estaba dudando, no sabía si podría expresar con palabras por qué se había puesto en contacto con él, pero Shaoran supo que era algo natural en ella entregarse de forma desinteresada. También descubrió que ella oyó su llamada tan intensamente porque, ese algo profundo en él que alcanzó su mente, había descubierto en Sakura todo lo que necesitaba. Aspiró su perfume,  
abrazándolo, disfrutando de la maravillosa visión de tenerla en su hogar, de respirar su olor, de sentir su cabello sedoso entre sus manos, su piel suave bajo sus dedos. La luz del fuego arrancaba reflejos dorados a su pelo. La necesidad lo golpeó con fuerza, con dolorosa urgencia y se deleitó en este dolor porque ahora era capaz de sentir. Se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, enfrente de ella, arrastró su mirada perezosamente por sus tentadoras curvas.

- ¿Por qué te vistes con ropa de hombre? - le preguntó.

Ella soltó una risa suave y melodiosa, los ojos se le iluminaron con esta pequeña travesura.

- Porque sabía que te molestaría.-

Shaoran echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió. Esta vez la risa era genuina, pura, real. La felicidad lo inundaba y el cariño  
empezaba a agitarse en su interior. No era capaz de recordar como eran esos sentimientos, pero las emociones que lo atravesaban  
eran agudas, claras y dejaban a su cuerpo dulcemente dolorido.

- ¿Es necesario molestarme?-

Ella alzó una ceja y lo miró, se dio cuenta que el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido por completo.

- Es tan fácil… - bromeó Sakura.

Él se inclinó sobre la mesa, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

- Eres una mujer irrespetuosa. Querrás decir que es muy peligroso.-

- Hum, quizás un poco también - Se apartó el pelo de la cara con un movimiento de la mano. El gesto era un hábito inocente pero a la vez increíblemente sensual. Dejó a la vista la perfección de su rostro, la plenitud de sus pechos, la suave curva de su garganta.

- ¿Entonces, es cierto que eres tan buen jugador de ajedrez? - lo desafió con imprudencia.

Una hora más tarde Shaoran se acomodó en su silla, observando su rostro mientras estudiaba el ía el entrecejo fruncido por la concentración, intentado descubrir la estrategia que él seguía. Ella podía percibir que le estaba tendiendo una trampa, pero no era capaz de ver en qué consistía. Sakura apoyó la barbilla sobre la mano, relajada, sin prisa. Era paciente y meticulosa, en dos ocasiones había conseguido ponerlo contra las cuerdas porque él estaba demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

De repente, abrió los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa, mientras que una lenta sonrisa asomaba a sus carnosos labios.

- Eres un astuto diablo, ¿no es así, Shaoran? Pero tu astucia te puede meter en un pequeño problema.-

La miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Sus dientes se veían muy blancos a la luz del fuego.

- ¿Se me olvidó mencionar que la última persona lo suficientemente impertinente como para ganarme una partida de ajedrez, fue arrojada a la mazmorra y torturada durante treinta años?-

- Supongo que entonces tendrías unos… dos años - bromeó con la mirada fija en el tablero.-

Bruscamente, se le cortó la respiración. Se había sentido tan a gusto junto a ella, sentía que lo aceptaba totalmente. Obviamente ella lo creía mortal, con poderes telepáticos muy superiores a los suyos. Shaoran extendió perezosamente un brazo sobre el tablero para hacer su movimiento, viendo como ella comprendía lo que iba a hacer.

- Creo que esto es un jaque mate - dijo con voz aterciopelada.

- Debería haber sabido que un hombre que camina por el bosque rodeado de lobos sería muy taimado - Le dedicó una sonrisa - Una estupenda partida, Shaoran. He disfrutado mucho. -Sakura se apoyó cómodamente en los cojines.

- ¿Puedes hablar con los animales? - preguntó con curiosidad.

Le gustaba su presencia en su hogar, la forma en la que el fuego tintaba de Dorado su cabello y las sombras oscurecían adorablemente su rostro. Había memorizado hasta el más pequeño detalle. Sabía que si cerraba los ojos la vería allí, los delicados pómulos, la pequeña nariz y la exuberante boca.

- Sí - Contestó con honestidad, no quería mentiras entre ellos.

- ¿Habrías matado a Yuki?-

Sus hermosas pestañas llamaron su atención.

- Ten cuidado con tus preguntas, pequeña - le advirtió.

Acurrucó las piernas en el sillón, sentándose encima, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

- ¿Sabes, Shaoran? Estás tan acostumbrado a usar tu poder que no te paras a pensar si lo que haces está bien o mal.-

- Él no tenía derecho a tocarte. Te estaba haciendo daño.-

- Pero él no lo sabía. Y tú no tienes derecho a tocarme, pero lo haces de todas formas – señaló, intentando razonar.- Sus ojos  
brillaron fríos.

- Tengo todo el derecho. Me perteneces - Lo dijo tranquilamente, pero el tono de voz suave dejaba ver una pequeña advertencia - Y lo que es aún más importante, Sakura, yo no te hago daño.-

Sakura se quedó sin respiración. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua sin darse cuenta.

- Shaoran – elegía las palabras con sumo cuidado, dudando – Yo me pertenezco a mí misma. Soy una persona, no algo que se pueda tener en propiedad. De todas formas, vivo en Japon. Regresaré pronto a mi casa y tengo intención de coger el próximo tren a la ciudad.-

Sus labios dibujaron la sonrisa de un cazador, de un depredador. La luz del fuego se reflejó por un instante en sus ojos que brillaron como los de un lobo en la oscuridad. No dijo nada. La contemplaba fijamente, sin parpadear.

Sakura se llevó la mano a la garganta de forma protectora.

- Es tarde; debería marcharme -

podía oír el latido de su corazón. ¿Qué quería de él? No lo sabía, sólo podía pensar que estaba disfrutando de la noche más perfecta y aterradora de toda su vida y que quería verlo de nuevo. Shaoran estaba totalmente inmóvil, amenazante. Sakura esperó sin aliento. El miedo la asfixiaba, la hacía temblar. Miedo a que él la dejara marchar; miedo a que la obligara a quedarse. Inspiró profundamente

-Shaoran, no sé qué es lo que quieres de mí -

Tampoco ella sabía lo que quería. Entonces se puso de pie, emanaba poder y elegancia. Su sombra la alcanzó antes que él. Tenía una enorme fuerza, pero sus manos fueron gentiles cuando tiraron de ella para ponerla en pie. Se deslizaron por sus brazos hasta dejarlas descansar sobre sus hombros mientras le acariciaba el cuello con los pulgares. Una extraña sensación de calidez subió por su estómago. Era tan pequeña a su lado, tan frágil y vulnerable.

- No intentes dejarme, pequeña. Nos necesitamos el uno al otro - Inclinó la cabeza para acariciar sus párpados con los labios, enviando pequeñas llamaradas que hacían arder su piel  
- Me haces recordar lo que es la vida - susurró con aquella voz hipnótica. La besó en la comisura de los labios y Sakura sintió que una descarga eléctrica atravesaba su cuerpo. Se alzó para acariciar la oscura línea de su mandíbula, a la vez que intentaba separarse de él poniendo la otra mano sobre los fuertes músculos del pecho.

- Escúchame, Shaoran - dijo con voz ronca - Ambos sabemos lo que es la soledad, la completa soledad. Aún no me puedo creer que pueda estar tan cerca de ti y tocarte sin que me agobien involuntariamente tus pensamientos. Pero no podemos seguir con esto.

El fuego que ardía en sus ojos dejó entrever una pizca de ternura y diversión. Entrelazó los dedos en su nuca.

- Oh, ya lo creo que podemos - El terciopelo negro de su voz era pura seducción, su sonrisa abiertamente sensual.

Sakura percibió su poder con todo su cuerpo. Era incapaz de sostenerse en pie. Estaba tan cerca de él que se sentía parte de su cuerpo, rodeada por él, envuelta en su abrazo.

- No tengo intención de dormir con un desconocido por el simple hecho de estar sola.- Su risa fue casi una caricia.

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¿Que dormirías conmigo sólo porque estás sola? - de nuevo acarició suavemente su garganta haciendo que su sangre ardiera - Por esto harás el amor conmigo. ¡Por esto! - dijo atrapando su boca en un beso agresivo.

Se sintieron arrollados por un fuego abrasador, por la fuerza del relámpago, la tierra tembló y se elevó bajo sus pies. Shaoran acercó su cuerpo esbelto hasta hacerla sentir su masculinidad, la agresividad de sus músculos. La dominaba con su boca, ahogándola en un mundo de puro placer.

Sakura no pudo hacer nada más que aferrarse a él, su cuerpo era su ancla en una tormenta de turbulenta pasión. De lo profundo de su garganta se elevó un gruñido fiero, animal, como el de un lobo al despertar. Su boca se trasladó hacia la suave y frágil curva de su garganta, donde el pulso latía desenfrenadamente contra su sedosa piel.

Los brazos de Shaoran se cerraron aún más en torno a ella, sujetándola contra su cuerpo de forma posesiva, consciente de queSakura no podría liberarse de su abrazo.

Sakura se sentía arder de necesidad, se derretía encerrada en su abrazo, su piel quemaba. Se movía inquieta rozándose contra su cuerpo, los pezones se erguían dibujándose claramente bajo el fino hilo de su jersey.

Le acarició el pezón suavemente por encima del encaje, olas de sofocante calor subían en espiral por el cuerpo de Sakura haciendo que sus rodillas flaquearan y que sólo la fuerza de sus brazos la mantuviera en pie. Shaoran movió de nuevo su boca y su lengua trazó una senda ardiente allí donde se agitaba el pulso en su garganta. Y entonces su sangre se convirtió en fuego líquido, sintió un dolor abrasador, su cuerpo se retorcía enfebrecido por la desesperación. La asaltaban olas de exquisito deseo. La mezcla de dolor y placer que su lengua estaba provocándole en el cuello era tan intensa que ya no sabía donde empezaba su cuerpo y dónde empezaba el de Shaoran

Con el pulgar le echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando su garganta expuesta, unió la boca a su piel, devorándola, bebiendo de ella. Sakura sentía que su boca le quemaba pero de esta forma satisfacía su propia sed.

Shaoran murmuró algo en su lengua natal y rompió la unión apartando ligeramente la cabeza. Sakura sintió que algo cálido caía por la garganta, resbalando hacia el pecho. La lengua de Shaoran siguió el rastro, lamiendo la cremosa curva de sus pechos. La agarró de la cintura, de repente fue consciente del estado de su propio cuerpo, rugía por liberarse. Tenía que reclamarla como su compañera. Su cuerpo se lo exigía, ardía por ella.

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS LINDAS PERSONITAS QUE ME DEJAN RR, ACLARO POR NADA DEL MUNDO PIENSO DEJAR ESTA HISTORIA, PERO ESO SI, SIEMPRE QUE SEA DE INTEREZ DE USTES LA SEGUIRE JEJE POR SUS RR ME DOY CUENTA SI LES GUSTA ASI QUE MIENTRAS LOS RECIBA SIEMPRE ACTUALIZARE JIJIJI NO TEMAN QUEDARCE A MEDIAS JOJOJO DE VERAS CHICKAS GRACIAS POR SUS RR YA ME TOMARE EL SUFICIENTE TIEMPO PARA RESPONDERLES POR QUE TENGO UN POCO DE APURO JIJI


	4. Noche de Peligros

**Capitulo 4: Noche de Peligros desconocidos, mi razon fue devuelta por el dolor, desastroso destino que te empeñas en separarme de mi amada flor...**

Sakura se agarró a su camisa para no perder el equilibrio. Shaoran lanzó una maldición muy elocuente, mezclando las dos lenguas,furioso consigo mismo, mientras la acunaba de forma protectora entre sus brazos.

- Lo siento, Shaoran - Estaba asustada, aterrada por la debilidad que invadía su cuerpo. La habitación parecía girar a su alrededor y una bruma parecía envolverlo todo. Sentía un dolor ardiente en el cuello.

Inclinó la cabeza para besarla con delicadeza.

- No, pequeña, estoy yendo demasiado rápido - Todo lo que él era, la mezcla de la bestia y del hombre con cientos de años a sus espaldas, bramaba en su interior para que la tomara, para que la conservara a su lado, pero él quería que viniera por su propia voluntad, deseosa de hacerlo.

- Me siento rara, mareada.-

Había perdido el control un solo instante, la bestia había surgido hambrienta por la dulzura de su sabor y deseosa de poner su marca sobre ella. Su cuerpo necesitaba con urgencia liberarse del ardor que lo dominaba, poseerla. Pero la disciplina y el control vencieron a sus instintos depredadores. Inspiró profundamente y la dejó en la silla, junto al fuego.

Ella se merecía que la cortejara, se merecía conocerlo de verdad, llegar a sentir aunque sólo fuera una pizca de cariño por él antes de unir sus vidas para siempre. Una humana. Un ser mortal. Era un error. Era peligroso. Mientras la acomodaba gentilmente sobre los cojines percibió que algo andaba mal.

Su rostro tenía una expresión oscura y amenazadora al girarse. Su cuerpo no expresaba protección, ahora mostraba poder y amenaza.

- No te muevas - le ordenó suavemente. Se movió tan rápido que pareció desaparecer de repente, cerrando las puertas de la biblioteca mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal. Shaoran envió una llamada silenciosa a sus centinelas.

Un lobo solitario aulló en el exterior, otro contestó, después se unió un tercero hasta formar un coro de aullidos. Cuando el sonido cesó Shaoran se quedó esperando junto a la puerta, su rostro era una implacable máscara de granito. La niebla flotaba en el bosque, los densos jirones se arremolinaban junto a la casa, formando una masa espesa.

Alargó el brazo y la puerta principal se abrió. La densa niebla penetró en el recibidor, se amontonó hasta que lo cubrió todo Poco a poco la bruma empezó a condensarse, formando figuras que tomaban consistencia hasta aparecer de forma totalmente corpórea.

- ¿Por qué me molestáis esta noche? - era un desafío, sus ojos brillaban de forma peligrosa.

Un hombre se adelantó al resto, llevando a su esposa del brazo. Estaba pálida y tenía enormes ojeras, su estado de gestación era muy avanzado.

- Necesitamos tu consejo, Shaoran, y te traemos noticias.-

Sakura sintió que la alarma crecía en su interior, golpeaba su cabeza y la ahogaba despejando las telarañas del trance en el que Shaoran la había sumido. Alguien sufría, estaba loco de inquietud, el dolor le atravesaba como un cuchillo afilado. Se puso en pie, agarrándose al respaldo del sillón. Las imágenes la asaltaron. Una joven de piel pálida con una estaca atravesándole el pecho. La sangre manaba a chorros, le habían cortado la cabeza y le habían puesto algo asqueroso en la boca. Un ritual, una advertencia para los otros. Un asesino en serie aquí, en esta pacífica tierra.

Sakura apretó los dientes, se tapó las orejas con las manos, quizás así consiguiera detener el flujo de imágenes que llegaban a su mente. No podía respirar, no quería respirar; sólo quería que aquello acabara. Miró frenéticamente a su alrededor y vio una puerta a su derecha, en dirección contraria al flujo de agobiantes emociones. Cayó al suelo, estaba débil, desorientada y mareada. Salió de la biblioteca dando tumbos, necesitaba respirar aire fresco lejos de la muerte y el horror que los recién llegados traían en la mente de forma tan intensa. La ira y el miedo parecían cobrar vida en sus mentes. Eran animales heridos, listos para destrozar y desgarrar en venganza. ¿Por qué había gente tan malvada? ¿Por qué existían personas tan violentas? No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, ni quería esperar más para obtenerla. Había dado varios pasos a lo largo de un amplio recibidor cuando una figura se alzó de repente delante de ella. Era más joven que Shaoran, más delgado, de ojos brillantes y pelo Platinado casi blanco. Tenía una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro y una actitud amenazadora mientras se acercaba.

Una mano invisible le golpeó en el centro del pecho, alejándolo de Sakura y estrellándolo contra la pared. SHaoran se materializó, como una sombra oscura y malévola. Alcanzó a Sakura y la empujó hasta colocarla detrás de él de forma protectora. Esta vez el gruñido gutural era el rugido de una bestia al lanzar un desafío.

Sakura podía sentir la terrible ira de Shaoran, ira mezclada con dolor; las emociones eran tan intensas que impregnaban el aire a su alrededor. Le tocó el brazo, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la muñeca sin apenas cubrirla del todo, una minúscula disuasión para toda aquella violencia que giraba en su interior. Podía sentir como la tensión le recorría el cuerpocomo si tuviera vida propia.

Oyó como varias personas contenían el aliento. Sakura se dio cuenta de que era el centro de atención. Había una mujer y cuatro hombres con los ojos fijos en la muñeca de Shaoran que ella rodeaba con sus pequeños dedos.

Parecía haber cometido un terrible crimen, tocar a Shaoran. Él movió su figura, bastante más corpulenta que la de ella, para protegerla del escrutinio de aquellas personas. No intentó apartar su mano. Si acaso, movió su cuerpo de forma protectora, acercándola a la pared de forma que ellos no la vieran en absoluto.

- Ella está bajo mi protección - Era una declaración. Un desafío. Una promesa de venganza rápida y mortal.

- Como todos nosotros también lo estamos - dijo la mujer suavemente, intentando apaciguarlos.

Sakura se tambaleó; su único apoyo era la pared. La ira y el dolor llegaban hasta ella en incesantes oleadas hasta hacerla desear gritar. Dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de protesta. Rápidamente Shaoran se volvió hacia ella, rodeándola con sus brazos envolviéndola en ellos.

- Mantened vuestras emociones y pensamientos bajo control – siseó - Ella es muy empática. La acompañaré a la pensión y volveré para que discutamos las preocupantes noticias.-

Sakura no tuvo oportunidad de ver a los demás antes de que él la acompañara hasta el coche que esperaba en el garaje. Con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro sonrió débilmente.

- Este coche no va con tu estilo, Shaoran. Tu forma de tratar a las mujeres es tan arcaica, en una vida anterior debiste ser el 'señor del castillo'. Le echó un rápido vistazo. Su rostro estaba muy pálido, se fijó en la marca que su boca le había dejado en el cuello, se veía a través de su larga melena.

El no tenía intención de dejar ninguna marca, pero ahora estaba allí, era la señal de que ella era suya.

- Voy a ayudarte a dormir esta noche - Era una afirmación.

- ¿Quiénes eran esas personas? - Le preguntó porque sabía que él no quería contestar. Estaba tan cansada, tan mareada. Se masajeó la cabeza y deseó poder ser normal sólo por esta vez la vida. Seguramente él iba a pensar que era de aquellas que se desmayaban.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Shaoran suspiró.

- Mi familia.-

Supo que decía la verdad, pero no fue del todo sincero.

- ¿Por qué haría alguien una cosa tan terrible? - Lo miró a la cara - ¿Ellos esperan que persigas y localices a este asesino para detenerlo? -

Su voz reflejaba dolor y preocupación por él. Su pena era enorme, al borde de la culpabilidad y sentía la necesidad de desahogarse de forma violenta. Él sopeso la pregunta en su mente. Entonces Sakura supo que la mujer asesinada era alguien de su gente. Probablemente había recogido los detalles de la mente de algunas de las personas que habían llegado. El dolor y la preocupación eran por él. No había ninguna recriminación. Simplemente se preocupaba por él. Shaoran sintió como se desvanecía la tensión. Una sensación cálida subió por su estómago.

- Trataré de mantenerte alejada de este lío, pequeña - Nadie se preocupaba por él, ni por su estado mental ni por su salud. Nadie parecía sentir nada por él. Algo en su interior se derritió. Ella estaba acurrucándose allí, en lo más profundo de su ser, donde más la necesitaba.

- Quizás no deberíamos vernos en unos días. Jamás he estado tan cansada -

Le estaba dando una salida fácil. Sakura se miró las manos. También ella necesitaba una excusa. Nunca se había sentido tan cercana a alguien, tan cómoda, como si lo conociera de toda la vida, aún así, la aterrorizaba el hecho de que él pudiera dominarla

- Y no creo que a tu familia le hiciera ilusión vernos juntos. Juntos somos demasiado… explosivos - acabó tristemente.

- No intentes abandonarme, Sakura - El coche paró delante de la posada.

- Siempre guardo lo que es mío, y no te confundas, tú eres mía - Era una mezcla de advertencia y ruego. No tenía tiempo para palabras suaves. El quería hablarle con palabras dulces, Dios sabía que ella lo merecía, pero los otros esperaban y sus responsabilidades eran una carga muy pesada. Le acarició el mentón.

- Estás tan acostumbrado a salirte con la tuya - Había risa en su voz - Puedo dormir por mí misma, Shaoran. Llevó años haciéndolo.

- Necesitas dormir con tranquilidad, sin que nada te moleste, profundamente. Lo que viste esta noche te atormentará si no te ayudo - Le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar - Puedo borrar el recuerdo si lo deseas.-

Sakura sabía que él ansiaba hacerlo, creía que era lo mejor para ella. Veía que le resultaba difícil dejar la decisión en sus manos.

- No Shaoran, gracias - dijo solemnemente - Creo que conservaré todos mis recuerdos, los buenos y los malos - Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se movió en el asiento para abrir la puerta - ¿Sabes? No soy una muñeca de voy a romperme porque vea algo que no deba ver. He perseguido a unos cuantos asesinos en serie antes - Le sonrió, pero sus ojos estaban tristes.

Su mano atenazó la muñeca de Sakura.

- Y casi consiguieron destruirte. No ocurrirá lo mismo esta vez.- Bajó las pestañas, ocultando su mirada.

- No es tu decisión - Si otras personas lo convencían para que usara su don en la búsqueda de los malvados asesinos que poblaban el mundo, no lo dejaría solo. ¿Cómo podría hacer algo así?

- No te asusto lo suficiente, deberías estar mucho más asustada - dijo refunfuñando.

Le dirigió otra sonrisa mientras tiraba de su muñeca para recordarle que la soltara.

- Creo que sabes que lo que hay entre nosotros no merecería la pena si siempre me obligas a hacer tu voluntad.-

La mantuvo cautiva mientras sus ojos oscuros y peligrosos contemplaban su rostro de forma posesiva. Ella tenía una voluntad de hierro. Estaba asustada y no obstante era capaz de mantener su mirada. Perseguir el mal la enfermaba, la llevaba al borde de la locura, pero volvía a hacerlo una y otra vez. Shaoran buscaba en su mente casi sin que ella lo percibiera. Vio que estaba decidida a ayudarlo, que tenía miedo de sus increíbles poderes pero que no lo dejaría solo en el enfrentamiento con el horrible asesino. Quería mantenerla a salvo en su guarida. Shaoran trazó con sus dedos, una línea a lolargo de sus pómulos, la adoraba.

- Vete antes de que cambie de opinión - le ordenó bruscamente mientras la soltaba.

Sakura se alejó de él muy despacio, intentando sobreponerse a la sensación de mareo que parecía haberse apoderado de su cuerpo. Tuvo mucho cuidado de andar en línea recta para que él no notara que cada paso que daba suponía un enorme esfuerzo. Irguió la cabeza y mantuvo su mente en blanco deliberadamente.

Shaoran la vio entrar en la pensión. Vio como se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, se frotaba las sienes y después la nuca. Todavía estaba mareada por la pérdida de sangre. Había sido un egoísta, pero algo más fuerte que él mismo lo obligó a hacerlo. Ahora ella sufría las consecuencias. Le dolía la cabeza por el bombardeo de emociones que había recibido, incluyendo las suyas. Su gente tendría que tener más cuidado a la hora de bloquear sus mentes. Salió del coche y se dirigió hacia las sombras con todos sus sentidos comprobando que estaba solo. Se transformó en niebla. Entre la niebla su forma era invisible y podía pasar fácilmente por debajo de la ventana que Sakura mantenía abierta. La vio meterse agotada en la cama. Tenía el rostro mortalmente pálido y una mirada obsesionada en los ojos. Se recogió el pelo,tocándose con cuidado la marca que él había dejado en el cuello.  
Le llevó unos minutos deshacerse de los zapatos como si fuera una enorme tarea.

Shaoran esperó hasta que se tumbó bocabajo sin quitarse la ropa.

- Vas a dormir -Fue una orden arrogante, buscando doblegar su voluntad.

- Shaoran...-

Sintió pronunciar su nombre dentro de su cabeza, muy suavemente, con voz somnolienta y una pizca de diversión.

- Sabía que de todas formas intentarías salirte con la tuya -No luchó, sino que se rindió voluntariamente mientras una pequeña sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

Shaoran la desvistió, y la metió bajo las mantas. Protegió la puerta de la habitación con un fuerte hechizo, ni siquiera el más poderoso de sus congéneres podría evitarlo, lo cual dejaba sin posibilidades a cualquier patético asesino mortal. Aseguró las ventanas y protegió cualquier posible entrada. Posó los labios sobre su frente con una suave caricia, después tocó su marca en el cuello antes de marcharse.

Los otros dejaron de hablar en cuanto él entró. Meiling sonrió tanteándole, posando la mano de forma protectora sobre el niño que llevaba en su vientre.

- ¿Ella está bien, Shaoran?-

Asintió bruscamente con la cabeza, agradecido por su preocupación. Nadie le preguntó nada, pero su comportamiento había sido totalmente inapropiado en él. Fue directo al grano.

- ¿Por qué encontraron los asesinos a Naoku totalmente desprotegida?-

Se miraron unos a otros. Shaoran les había inculcado el hecho de no olvidar nunca ni la más ligera forma de protección para asegurar su seguridad, pero a lo largo de los años, era fácil que poco a poco fueran abandonando las costumbres, hasta llegar a ser imprudentemente descuidados.

- Naoku tuvo a su bebé hace sólo dos meses. Siempre estaba demasiado cansada - Meiling intentó disculpar el desliz.

- ¿Y Yamasaki? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué dejó sola a su mujer si estaba exhausta, desprotegida mientras dormía? - preguntó con un tono mortalmente tranquilo.

Yue, el hombre que había amenazado a Sakura con anterioridad, se movió inquieto.

- Ya conoces a Yamasaki. Siempre persiguiendo mujeres. Le llevó el niño a Meiling y salió a cazar.-

- Y olvidó rodear a Naoku con las protecciones adecuadas - La repugnancia que sentía Shaoran era demasiado evidente

- ¿Dónde está?- Suzuki, el compañero de Meiling, le contestó ceñudo.

- Se volvió loco, Shaoran. Nos costó un enorme esfuerzo aplacarlo, pero ahora duerme. El bebé está enterrado con él, durmiendo. La cura les vendrá bien.

- No podíamos permitirnos perder a Naoku - Shaoran dejó a un lado el dolor; no era el momento de expresarlo ni de sentirlo

- Suzuki, ¿puedes mantener a Yamasaki bajo control?-

- Creo que deberías hablar con él - contestó honestamente - El sentimiento de culpabilidad lo está volviendo loco. Estuvo a punto de atacarnos.

- Yue, ¿Dónde está Ayame? Está en peligro, a punto de dar a luz. Debemos protegerla como a Meiling - dijo Shaoran - No podemos afrontar la pérdida de ninguna de nuestras mujeres y menos aún de sus bebés.

- El parto está muy próximo, por eso me preocupaba que viajara - Yue suspiró con preocupación - Está segura y bien protegida por el momento, pero creo que la persecución comienza de nuevo.-

Shaoran golpeaba suavemente la mesita con el dedo.

- Quizás sea muy significativo que tres de nuestras mujeres den a luz a la vez, después de diez años. Nuestros niños son escasos y pasan muchos años entre los alumbramientos. Si de alguna forma, los asesinos han obtenido la información de estos embarazos, estarán atemorizados ante la idea de que nos multipliquemos y ganemos fuerza de nuevo.-

Shaoran miró intensamente al más musculoso de los hombres.

- Misaki, tú no tienes una compañera a la que tengas que proteger, careces de esa carga - En su voz apareció una ligera muestra de cariño, un cariño que nunca antes había sentido o demostrado y quizás nunca fue consciente de que otros lo conocieran. Misaki era su hermano - Yue tampoco tiene compañera. Vosotros dos llevaréis las noticias a todos los demás.  
Dormid en las profundidades de la tierra, alimentaos sólo en los lugares más seguros y usad siempre los hechizos de protección más poderosos. Debemos vigilar a nuestras mujeres y ponerlas a salvo, especialmente a las que están embarazadas. No llaméis la atención en absoluto.-

- ¿Durante cuánto tiempo, Shaoran? - Los ojos de Meiling estaban llenos de tristeza y las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que vivir así?-

- Hasta que yo encuentre a los asesinos y haga justicia - Su voz tenía una nota salvaje y fiera - Todos vosotros os habéis convertido en criaturas débiles al tratar tanto a los mortales. Estáis olvidando los dones de nuestra raza que pueden salvar vuestras vidas - la reprimenda fue severa - Mi mujer es mortal y aún así captó vuestra presencia antes de que vosotros descubrieseis la suya. Sintió vuestras emociones, que no supisteis guardar y ahora sabe que hay unos asesinos sueltos porque leyó vuestros pensamientos. No tenéis excusa por ello.-

- ¿Cómo es posible? - se atrevió a preguntar Suzuki - Ningún mortal tiene ese enorme poder.

- Ella tiene habilidades telepáticas muy desarrolladas, tiene un preciado don. Estará aquí muy a menudo. Se la protegerá como a todas nuestras mujeres.-

Los otros intercambiaron miradas desconcertadas y confundidas. De acuerdo con la leyenda, solo sus congéneres más fuertes podían ser capaces de convertir a una mujer mortal. Simplemente, nunca se hacía, era demasiado arriesgado. Muchos siglos atrás se intentó, cuando el número de mujeres de los Cárpatos había sido mermado y los hombres pasaron por una situación desesperada. Pero nadie osó hacerlo de nuevo. La mayoría de ellos creían que era una leyenda inventada para evitar que los hombres perdieran sus almas. Shaoran tenía la mente totalmente cerrada, imposible de leer, sus decisiones eran inapelables,jamás se discutieron a lo largo de los siglos. Él ponía fin a las disputas y los protegía. Perseguía y cazaba a los hombres de su raza que habían elegido convertirse en vampiros, peligrosos para los mortales y para los inmortales por igual.

Y ahora esto. Una mujer mortal. Estaban perplejos y no podían ocultarlo. Estaban obligados a poner la vida de la mujer de Shaoran por encima de las propias. Si Shaoran decía que estaba bajo su protección, realmente lo estaba. Jamás decía algo sin intención. Y si ella resultaba dañada la pena sería la muerte. Shaoran era un enemigo salvaje, implacable y despiadado.

Se sentía responsable por la muerte de Naoku. Había visto la debilidad de Yamasaki hacia las mujeres. Shaoran se había opuesto a la unión de Yamasaki y Naoku, pero no la había prohibido como debería haber hecho. Yamasaki no era el verdadero compañero de Naoku. La unión entre compañeros, la química que compartían, jamás permitiría al verdadero compañero engañar a su mujer.

Naoku, su hermosa hermana, tan joven y vital, la habían perdido para siempre. Había sido muy testaruda, quería a Yamasaki por que era guapo no porque sus almas estuvieran unidas. Habían mentido, pero él sabía que mentían. En el fondo había sido responsabilidad suya permitir que Yamasaki continuara intentando buscar emociones con otras mujeres mientras Nauko se convertía en una mujer amargada y peligrosa. Su muerte había sido instantánea, de otra manera, él lo hubiera percibido, aunque hubiera estado durmiendo profundamente. Yamasaki no debería haber tenido jamás a una mujer bajo su protección.

Shaoran había pensado que, cuando llegara la hora, cada uno encontraría a su verdadero compañero, pero no sucedió así; Nauko cada vez era más peligrosa y el comportamiento promiscuo de Yamasaki empeoraba. Era imposible que el sintiese nada con las mujeres que se llevaba a la cama, aún así continuaba, como si fuera el castigo que Nauko se merecía por haberlo atado a ella.

Shaoran cerró los ojos un momento, permitiendo que la realidad de la injusta muerte de Nauko lo llenara por completo. La sensación de pérdida era insoportable, su dolor salvaje e intenso, mezclado con una rabia helada y un propósito mortal. Agachó la cabeza. Lágrimas de sangre corrían por su rostro. Su hermana, la más joven de las mujeres. Él era el culpable.

Shaoran sintió la agitación en su mente, se sintió reconfortado como si alguien le abrazara.

- ¿Shaoran? ¿Me necesitas? -Preguntó Sakura preocupada, su voz sonaba ronca y somnolienta.

Estaba totalmente asombrado. Su orden había sido firme, mucho más firme que las que solía enviar a cualquier humano, y aún así, su dolor le había llegado a través del sueño. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, a las caras de sus compañeros. Ninguno de ellos había percibido el contacto mental. Era muy significativo, aún somnolienta como estaba, Sakura era capaz de concentrarse, canalizar sus pensamientos y enviarlos directamente a su mente sin que nadie lo percibiera. Era una habilidad que muy pocos de los suyos se habían molestado en desarrollar ya que confiaban demasiado en la incapacidad de los humanos de percibir sus comunicaciones telepáticas.

- ¿Shaoran? - La voz era ahora más fuerte, estaba preocupada - Voy a ayudarte.

- Duerme, pequeña. Estoy bien - la tranquilizó aumentando la orden con el tono de su voz.

- Cuídate, Shaoran- susurró muy despacio obedeciéndole.

Shaoran centró su atención en aquellos que esperaban sus órdenes.

- Enviadme mañana a Yamasaki. El bebé no puede vivir con él. Kaho perdió otro niño hace un par de décadas. Todavía llora a sus otros bebés desaparecidos. Le entregaremos el hijo de Nauko. Kerberos los protegerá.-

Nadie usará una conexión psíquica hasta que sepamos con certeza que ninguno de nuestros adversarios posee el mismo don que tiene mi mujer. Sus rostros mostraron un asombro absoluto. Ninguno de ellos pensaba que un humano fuera capaz de poseer semejante poder y disciplina.

- ¿Shaoran, estás seguro que esta mujer no es nuestra enemiga? Podría representar una amenaza para nosotros - Yamasaki sugirió esta idea con mucho cuidado, incluso Meiling le clavó los dedos en el brazo en señal de advertencia.

Shaoran entrecerró los ojos oscuros y dorados.

- ¿Creéis que me he mantenido ocioso maravillándome de mi propio poder? ¿Tan poco me conocéis que me creéis incapaz de reconocerla como una amenaza después de aventurarme por su mente? Os lo advierto, estoy deseando dejar de ser vuestro líder, pero no voy a alejarla de mi protección. Si cualquiera de vosotros le hace daño os las veréis conmigo. ¿Deseáis que ceda a otro el liderazgo? Estoy cansado de mis deberes y responsabilidades.-

- ¡SHAORAN! - protestó Misaki indignado.

Los demás se negaron rápidamente, como niños asustados. Yue fue el único que se mantuvo en silencio, apoyaba la cadera perezosamente sobre lacpared mirando a Shaoran con una sonrisilla burlona. Shaoran lo ignoró.

- Casi está amaneciendo. Id todos bajo tierra. Usad todas las protecciones posibles. Cuando despertéis, comprobad los alrededores, buscad la presencia de intrusos. No ignoréis ni el más pequeño de los detalles. Debemos estar en estrecho contacto y cuidar los unos de los otros.-

- Shaoran, el primer año es crucial para nuestros bebés, la mayoría de ellos no sobreviven - Los dedos de Meiling se retorcían nerviosos mientras le daba la mano a su marido - No estoy segura de que Kaho pueda soportar otra pérdida.

La sonrisa de Shaoran fue tierna.

- Ella cuidará al niño mejor que cualquier otra, y Kerberos será el doble de protector que ninguno de nosotros. Él ha estado intentando convencer a kaho para que vuelva a quedarse embarazada, pero ella se ha negado. Al menos así podrá acunar a alguien.-

- Y volverá a desear tener otro bebé - dijo Meiling ahora enfadada.

- Si nuestra raza quiere seguir adelante, debemos tener niños. Aunque me gustaría mucho ser yo el que los trajera al mundo, son sólo las mujeres las que pueden realizar el milagro.-

- Es descorazonador perder a tantos bebés, Shaoran - señaló Meiling.

- Es por el bien de todos, Meiling -

Su tono no dejó lugar a ninguna duda, nadie osó discutir ni preguntar. Poseía absoluta autoridad y sentía una ira y un dolor más allá de cualquier medida. Yamasaki no sólo había fallado al proteger a Nauko, una mujer joven, hermosa y vital, su vida se había desperdiciado por culpa del juego sádico que ella y Yamasaki habían llevado a cabo. Sabía que era igual de responsable que Yamasaki. Ambos eran culpables de la muerte de Nauko. El desprecio que sentía por Yamasaki también iba dirigido a él mismo.

Nota: gracias a todas las linadas personitas que me dejan sus comentarios muack, por que me llena de animo para seguir con este proyecto jiji

Chifuni-chan. domo arigato.

GaTiTa-SaN, merci.

Nachie, danko.

Sarita Li, tenki.

Lunachibatsuki , a ni kié, sip es de un libro asi que no hay problema pero muchas gracias por preocuparte jiji en el cap 2 lo explique nee n_n

Watery, hvala; si no los tienes todos te los pasos ya que son dificiles de conseguir jojojo

En el proximo cap mucho s+s jojo cuidaos y un saludos a todas!!!!


	5. Acontecimientos que atormentan

CAPITULO 5: Acontecimientos que atormentan: por que mi alma me infringe la culpa de mi torpeza, de la sombra que crea en mi la culpa de este error.

El Caballero Vampiro

Ddikado a DREAMS KOKORO DEAD

Y A TODAS LAS QUE ME LEEN.

Sakura se despertó poco a poco, se sentía incapaz de abrir los ojos, el sueño se apoderaba de ella y la arrastraba. De alguna forma sabía que no debía despertar, aunque era esencial que lo hiciera. Abrió los ojos a la fuerza y volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana. El sol entraba a raudales. Se obligó a sentarse y al hacerlo, las sábanas se deslizaron dejando a la vista su cuerpo desnudo.

- Shaoran... – susurró - te tomas demasiadas libertades -

Intentó conectar con él automáticamente, sentía una necesidad imperiosa de hacerlo. Al notar que dormía, se retiró de su mente. El ligero contacto fue suficiente. El estaba a salvo. Sakura se sentía diferente, feliz incluso. Podía hablar con cualquiera, tocar a cualquiera sin importarle esa sensación de peligro. La libertad de relajarse en presencia de otro ser era una alegría enorme.

Shaoran tenía grandes responsabilidades. Ella no sabía quién era él, solo que era alguien importante. Era obvio que se sentía muy a gusto con sus poderes,no como ella, que aún se sentía como una especie de monstruo. Quería ser como él, tener confianza en sí misma y no importarle la opinión de los demás. No conocía apenas nada de la vida en China. Las poblaciones rurales eran pobres y supersticiosas. No obstante eran personas amables y con una bonita artesanía. Shaoran era diferente. Había oído hablar de la gente de Hong Kong; no de los Samurais, sino de unas personas bien educadas, con dinero y que vivían por decisión propia en el corazón del bosque, en plena montaña. ¿Shaoran era su líder? ¿Era esa la razón de su arrogancia y de su carácter reservado?

La ducha le sentó bien a su cuerpo, librándolo de aquella sensación de somnolencia. Se vistió con sumo cuidado, se puso unos vaqueros, un jersey de cuello de cisne y una sudadera. Aunque hiciera sol, hacía mucho frío en las montañas, y tenía pensado ir a explorar. Por un momento sintió un dolor agudo y una quemazón en el cuello. Se retiró el jersey para examinar la herida. Era una marca extraña, parecía el mordisco de un adolescente enamorado, pero aún más intenso.

Se ruborizó al recordar la imagen de Shaoran en el momento de dejarle la marca. ¿Por encima de todo tenía que ser tan extremadamente provocativo? Podía aprender mucho de él. Se había dado cuenta de que él era capaz de estar siempre protegido del constante bombardeo de emociones. Para ella, ser capaz simplemente de sentarse en medio de una habitación atestada de gente y no sentir nada más que sus propias emociones, sería un enorme milagro

Sakura se calzó sus botas de montaña. ¡Un asesinato en este lugar! Era un sacrilegio. Los habitantes del pueblo debían estar aterrorizados. Al salir de la habitación sintió un extraño movimiento del aire. Como si tuviera que empujar contra una fuerza invisible. ¿Shaoran otra vez? ¿Intentaba mantenerla encerrada? No. Si había sido capaz de tal cosa, aquellas barreras invisibles la habrían detenido. Aquello era una especie de protección para mantener a cualquiera lejos de su habitación. Aún destrozado por el dolor y la rabia de aquel asesinato sin sentido y tan horrendo, la había ayudado a dormir. La imagen de Shaoran preocupándose de protegerla y ayudarla la hizo sentirse querida.

Eran las tres de la tarde – demasiado tarde para almorzar y excesivamente temprano para cenar – y Sakura tenía hambre. La dueña de la pensión le preparó muy amablemente una cesta con comida para que cenara de camino. Ni una sola vez mencionó que se hubiera producido un asesinato. De hecho, parecía ignorar por completo esta noticia. Sakura no se sentía con ganas de sacar el tema. Era raro; la señora fue tan amable y simpática – incluso habló de Shaoran, para ella era un viejo amigo, muy querido – pero Sakura no pudo decir ni una sola palabra del asesinato ni de lo que había supuesto para él.

Una vez fuera, se colocó la mochila en la espalda. No pudo percibir el horror del asesinato en ningún sitio. Ni en la pensión ni en la calle parecían excesivamente perturbados. Pero no podía estar equivocada; las imágenes habían sido claras y fuertes, y el dolor agudo y muy real. Había percibido tantos detalles que no podía ser obra de su imaginación.

- ¡Señorita Kinomoto! Su apellido es Kinomoto, ¿verdad? - dijo una voz femenina unos pasos detrás de ella. Sahory-san se acercaba deprisa, su rostro reflejada ansiedad, nerviosismo. Era una señora próxima a los setenta años, de aspecto frágil, cabello gris y una forma de vestir acorde con su edad

- Querida, está muy pálida esta mañana. Todos estábamos muy preocupados por usted. Ese joven, llevándosela de la manera que lo hizo, nos dejó muy asustados.

A Sakura le hizo gracia.

- Su presencia intimida un poco ¿no es así? Es un viejo amigo que se preocupa en exceso por mi salud. Créame, Sahory-san, me cuida muy bien. Es un importante hombre de negocios; puede preguntarle a cualquiera del pueblo.

- ¿Está enferma querida? - Preguntó la anciana de forma solícita,

acercándose tanto que Sakura se sintió amenazada.

- Me estoy recuperando - contestó sin dejar lugar a dudas, deseando que fuese cierto.

- ¡Yo la he visto antes! - exclamó la mujer - Usted es la extraordinaria joven que ayudó a la policía a capturar a aquel demonio que asesinaba en Tokio hace más o menos un mes. ¿Qué puede estar haciendo usted aquí, en este lugar?

Sakura se frotó la frente.

- Este tipo de trabajo es muy extenuante, Sahory-san. A veces enfermo. Fue una persecución larga y necesitaba alejarme de todo aquello. Quería visitar algún hermoso lugar remoto, un lugar saturado de historia, donde nadie me reconociera y me señalara con el dedo como a un monstruo. Hong Kong es muy hermosos. Puedo caminar, sentarme tranquilamente y dejar que el viento se lleve los recuerdos de aquella mente depravada.

- ¡Oh, querida! - la de cabellos grises alargó la mano con preocupación, intentando tocarla.

Rápidamente, Sakura se apartó hacia un lado.

- Lo siento mucho; me molesta mucho tocar a cualquier persona después de impregnarme de la mente de un loco. Por favor, entiéndalo.

La anciana mujer asintió con la cabeza.

- Aunque he notado que a su joven amigo no le importó tocarla.

Sakura sonrió.

- Es muy mandón, y le encanta especialmente representar escenas melodramáticas, pero es muy bueno conmigo. Hace tiempo que nos conocimos. Shaoran viaja muchísimo, ¿sabe? - Sus labios soltaron toda la sarta de mentiras sin ninguna dificultad. Se odió por ello - No quiero que nadie sepa nada de mí, Sahory-san. Odio la publicidad y en este momento necesito estar apartada de todo. Por favor, no le diga a nadie quién soy.-

- Por supuesto que no, querida, pero ¿cree que es seguro que ande vagando por ahí, sola? Hay muchos animales salvajes merodeando por esta zona.

- Shaoran me acompaña en mis pequeñas excursiones, y obviamente no voy a curiosear por el bosque cuando anochece.

- ¡Oh! - la anciana pareció calmarse - ¿Shaoran Li? Aquí todos hablan de él.

- Ya se lo dije, me cuida en exceso. Y en verdad, le encantan los platos de la dueña de la pensión - le confió con una sonrisa, alzando la cesta con comida. Mejor me marcho o llegaré tarde.-

Sahory la dejó pasar.

- Tenga mucho cuidado, querida.

Sakura se despidió agitando la mano y se alejó dando un paseo despacio y tranquilo por el camino que se internaba en el bosque y subía hacia la montaña. ¿Por qué se había visto obligada a mentir? Le gustaba estar sola y jamás se había tenido que justificar por lo que hacía. Por algún motivo que no acababa de entender, no quería hablar de la vida de Shaoran con nadie, menos aún con Sahory-san. La mujer parecía excesivamente interesada en él. Se le notaba en la mirada y en la voz, aunque no hizo ningún tipo de comentario al respecto. Podía sentir a la anciana estudiándola cuidadosamente, hasta que el camino giró bruscamente y los árboles la ocultaron.

Sakura movió la cabeza con tristeza. Se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de presa, al evitar que cualquiera se le acercara, incluso una dulce viejecita preocupada por su seguridad.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Espera!

Cerró los ojos, molesta por la intromisión. Se las arregló para componer una sonrisa en cuanto yuki la alcanzó.

- Yuki, me alegra que te hayas recuperado, te atragantaste, ¿verdad? Fue una suerte que el camarero conociera la maniobra de Heimlich.

Yuki frunció el ceño.

- No me atraganté - dijo a la defensiva, no quería que ella lo acusara de no saber comportarse en la mesa - Todos lo creen, pero no me atraganté con un trozo de carne.

- ¿De verdad? La forma en la que te agarró el camarero… - no acabó la frase.

- Bueno, no te quedaste el tiempo suficiente para darte cuenta - la acusó de mala gana, totalmente ceñudo - Dejaste simplemente que ese… Neandertal te sacara en brazos de allí.

- Yuki - dijo amablemente - no me conoces, no sabes nada de mí ni de mi vida privada. Por lo poco que conoces, ese hombre podía ser mi marido. Me encontraba muy mal anoche. Siento mucho no haberme quedado, pero en cuanto vi que te recuperabas, no creí apropiado vomitar en el comedor.

- ¿Cómo es que conoces a ese hombre? - preguntó Yuki celoso - Los vecinos del pueblo dicen que es el hombre más poderoso de esta zona. Es rico, es el dueño de todos los negocios petrolíferos. El típico hombre de negocios con mucho poder. ¿Cómo pudiste conocer a un hombre así?-

Se estaba acercando a Sakura cada vez más, y de repente, cayó en la cuenta de lo solos que se encontraban y de lo retirados del pueblo que estaban. Tenía una mirada de niño consentido que estropeaba su rostro infantil. También pudo percibir otra cosa, una especie de excitación, que lo hacía sentir culpable. Percibió que ella era una parte importante de sus fantasías más perversas. Yuki era un niño rico acostumbrado a conseguir cualquier nuevo juguete que se le antojara.

Sakura percibió un pequeño movimiento en su mente.

- ¿Sakura? Temes por tu seguridad -Shaoran estaba profundamente dormido, pero luchaba por despertarse.

Ahora empezó a preocuparse. Shaoran era una especie de interrogación en su cabeza. No sabía qué iba a hacer él, solo que la protegería. Por ella misma, por Shaoran y por Yuki, este último tenía que entender que no quería nada con él.

-Puedo manejar esto-

le contestó para tranquilizarlo.

- Yuki - dijo pacientemente - creo que deberías marcharte; vuelve a la pensión. No soy una mujer fácil de intimidar. Me estás acosando y no tendré ningún problema en exponer una denuncia en la policía local, o como se llamen-

Contuvo la respiración al notar que Shaoran esperaba.

- ¡Muy bien, Sakura! ¡Véndete al mejor postor! ¡A ver si consigues un marido rico! Él te usará y luego te dejará tirada; ¡Eso es lo que hacen los hombres como Li! -

gritó Yuki. Escupió algunos insultos más y se marchó dando zancadas.

Sakura dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones muy despacio, dando gracias.

- ¿Ves?- Dijo obligándose a reírse en sus pensamientos- Manejé yo misma la situación, y eso que soy una insignificante mujer. Sorprendente ¿no?-

Desde el otro lado de la densa arboleda, imposible de ver desde donde ella estaba, se oyó el grito de terror de Yuki y después un débil gemido. Mezclado con su segundo chillido, pudo oírse el rugido de un oso enfurecido. Algo pesado cayó al suelo entre los arbustos, detrás de Sakura. Ella oyó la risa de Shaoran, muy masculina, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

- Muy divertido, Shaoran. -Yuki emanaba miedo pero no se había hecho daño- Tienes un sentido del humor bastante dudoso.-

- Necesito dormir. Deja de meterte en problemas, mujer.-

- Si no te quedaras despierto toda la noche, no pasarías todo el día durmiendo, le regañó. ¿Cuándo trabajas?

- Los ordenadores trabajan solos.

La imagen de Shaoran con un ordenador la hizo reír. A él no le pegaban los coches ni los ordenadores.

- Vuelve a dormir grandullón. Muchísimas gracias, puedo manejarme yo sola sin un enorme machote que me proteja.-

- Preferiría, en realidad, que volvieras a la pensión hasta que yo me levante.- No hubo ni el más ligero asomo de orden en su voz. Estaba intentando suavizar su forma de ser y sus esfuerzos la hicieron sonreír.

- No lo haré, aprende a vivir con mi forma de ser.

- Las Japonesas sois realmente difíciles.

Siguió subiendo la montaña, la risa de Shaoran todavía resonaba en su cabeza. Dejó que la quietud de la naturaleza inundara su mente. Los pájaros cantaban suavemente; el viento susurraba entre los árboles. El prado estaba cubierto de flores de intensos colores que se mecían con la brisa.

Sakura no se detuvo, se sentía en paz en aquella soledad. Se encaramó a una roca escarpada, en la parte alta de una pradera rodeada de espesos grupos de árboles. Comió y se tumbó de espaldas, recreándose en el paisaje.

Shaoran se movió, permitiendo a sus sentidos explorar su entorno. Yacía en la tierra poco profunda, sin que nadie lo molestara. Ningún humano se había acercado a su guarida. Quedaba poco menos de una hora para el ó de la tierra, saliendo al sótano húmedo y frío. Mientras se duchaba, imitando la manera humana de proceder a la limpieza – aunque realmente no era necesario -, tocó la mente de Sakura. Estaba amodorrada en la montaña, desprotegida y empezaba a oscurecer. Frunció el ceño. La mujer no tenía ni idea de cómo tomar medidas de protección. Le urgía darle una buena sacudida, no, más aún, quería levantarla de donde estaba tumbada y mantenerla segura en sus brazos para siempre.

Se puso en marcha bajo el pálido sol, subiendo por los caminos de la montaña con la rapidez de los suyos. El sol acariciaba su piel, calentándola, haciéndole sentir vivo. Las gafas oscuras, realizadas especialmente para él, le protegían los ojos ultrasensibles; no obstante, le molestaban unos pequeños pinchazos. Al acercarse a la roca donde Sakura dormía, captó el olor de otro de los suyos, de un hombre.

- Yamasaki.-

Shaoran enseñó los dientes. El sol se hundió tras la montaña, alargando las sombras de las colinas y bañando el bosque con tenebrosos secretos. Shaoran salió al claro, con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados. Su cuerpo emanaba poder, se movía de forma fluida, como si volara. Era un demonio que acechaba, silencioso y letal.

Yamasaki estaba de espaldas a él, acercándose a Sakura. Al sentir la fuerza en el aire, se giró. Sus facciones estaban desfiguradas por el dolor y la ira.

- Shaoran… - le falló la voz, cerró los ojos - Sé que jamás me perdonarás. Sabías que no era un verdadero compañero para Nauko. Aún así, ella no hubiera permitido que yo me marchara. Me amenazó con quitarse la vida si la dejaba, si yo intentaba buscar a otra. Permanecí junto a ella como un cobarde.

- ¿Por qué te encuentro agazapado al lado de mi mujer? - gruño Shaoran, mientras la furia lo invadía. Las excusas de Yamasaki le asqueaban, aunque fueran ciertas. Si Nauko había amenazado con morir bajo el sol, él tendría que haberlo sabido. Shaoran tenía el suficiente poder para detener el comportamiento auto-destructivo de Nauko. Yamasaki sabía muy bien que él era su príncipe, su líder, y aunque nunca había compartido su sangre con el compañero de su hermana, podía leer en su mente el placer perverso que le proporcionaba esta relación, su dominio sobre ella y la obsesión que Nauko sentía.

A sus espaldas, Sakura se movió, se sentó y se echó el pelo hacia atrás, ese pequeño gesto tan suyo. Se veía soñolienta, provocativa, era una sirena esperando a su amante. Yamasaki giró la cabeza para mirarla y una expresión taimada y astuta cruzó por su rostro. Ella sintió la inmediata orden de Shaoran para que guardara silencio, y percibió el dolor no reprimido de Yamasaki, sus celos y el odio que sentía hacia Shaoran, la tensión palpable entre los dos hombres.

- Yue me dijero que ella estaba bajo tu protección. No podía dormir y sabía que estaba sola sin ningún hechizo que la protegiera. Tenía que hacer algo o habría elegido unirme a Nauko - Era un ruego, buscaba comprensión, no el perdón. No obstante, Sakura no creyó nada de lo que Yamasaki dijo. No supo por qué ya que su dolor era real. Quizás estaba desesperado por conseguir el respeto de Shaoran y sabía en el fondo que no iba a lograrlo

- Entonces, estoy en deuda contigo - dijo Shaoran solemnemente, le costaba un enorme esfuerzo ocultar el asco que sentía por un hombre que dejaba a su mujer desprotegida, habiendo dado a luz hacía tan poco tiempo, para atormentarla con el olor que otra mujer dejaría sobre él.

Sakura bajó de la roca, era una menuda mujer de mirada compasiva en sus grandes ojos verdes como esmeraldas.

- Siento muchísimo la muerte de su esposa - dijo en un susurro, cuidando de mantener la distancia. Era el marido de la mujer asesinada. Su dolor y culpabilidad llegaban hasta el cuerpo de Sakura con dolorosa intensidad, pero ella estaba preocupada por Shaoran. Algo iba mal con Yamasaki. Su mente estaba desequilibrada, no era malvado, pero había algo extraño en él.

- Gracias - dijo Yamasaki escuetamente - Necesito a mi hijo, Shaoran.

- Necesitas que la tierra te cure - le contestó Shaoran como respuesta, era una decisión irrevocable y estaba firmemente decidido a que se cumpliera su voluntad. No entregaría un precioso bebé indefenso a este hombre en su actual estado mental.

El estómago de Sakura se contrajo de dolor, igual que su corazón, al oír la crueldad de las palabras de Shaoran. Apenas comprendía lo que encerraba la orden de el castaño. Este hombre, rebosante de dolor por el asesinato de su esposa, iba a ser privado de la presencia de su hijo, y aceptaba la palabra de Shaoran como una ley absoluta. Sintió su profundo dolor como si fuera propio, y no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de Shaoran.

- Por favor, Shaoran. Yo amaba a Nauko - De forma instintiva Sakura supo que no estaba rogando para quedarse con el bebé.

La furia oscureció el rostro de Shaoran, dejó un atisbo de crueldad en su boca y enrojeció sus ojos dorado-pardo

- No me hables de amor, Yamasaki. Entiérrate; cúrate. Encontraré al asesino y vengaré la muerte de mi hermana. Jamás volveré a dejarme arrastrar por el sentimentalismo. Si no hubiera escuchado sus súplicas, ahora estaría viva.

- Soy incapaz de dormir. Tengo el derecho de cazar a los asesinos - La voz de Yamasaki sonaba resentida, desafiante, buscando el respeto y la igualdad como lo hace un niño, aún sabiendo que no podía conseguirlos.

La impaciencia y la amenaza brillaron en los pensativos ojos de Shaoran

- Entonces te obligaré a que lo hagas, te daré la orden para que descanses, puesto que tu mente y tu cuerpo lo necesitan - Dijo con el tono más neutral que Sakura le había escuchado. Si no hubiera sido por la furia que ardía en sus ojos ahora casi dorados, habría creído que se comportaba de forma amable y que cuidaba realmente de la salud del hombre.

- No podemos permitirnos que desaparezcas, Yamasaki - Su voz se suavizó, usó un tono aterciopelado que seducía y ordenaba implacablemente.

- Vas a dormir, Yamasaki. Irás con Yue y dejarás que te prepare y te cuide. Permanecerás dormido hasta que no representes un peligro ni para ti, ni para los demás.

Sakura estaba asombrada y alarmada por el absoluto poder de su voz, él ostentaba ese poder como si fuera su deber. La voz de Shaoran por sí sola podía inducir a un profundo trance hipnótico. Nadie discutía sus decisiones, ni siquiera en un asunto tan grave como era decidir quién cuida a un bebé. Se mordió el labio inferior, estaba muy confundida. Shaoran tenía razón en lo del bebé. Ella percibía algo malo en Yamasaki, pero que un hombre maduro obedeciera su orden – tuviera que obedecer su orden – la aterrorizó. Nadie debería poseer esa voz, ese don. Algo tan poderoso podía emplearse de la forma equivocada, podía corromper a aquel que lo poseía. Se quedaron de pie, uno en frente del otro, mirándose, mientras Yamasaki se alejaba entre la creciente oscuridad. Sakura sentía el enfado de Shaoran, estaba disgustado con ella. Desafiante, alzó la barbilla. El se acercó, deslizándose increíblemente rápido, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su garganta, como si quisiera estrangularla.

- No volverás nunca a cometer una tontería como esta.

Ella parpadeó, mientras mantenía su mirada.

- No intentes intimidarme, Shaoran; no funcionará. Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer, ni dónde puedo ir. Bajó las manos hasta sus muñecas, apresándolas, amenazando con romper sus frágiles huesos.

- No toleraré ninguna tontería que pueda poner en riesgo tu vida. Ya hemos perdido a una de nuestras mujeres. No voy a perderte.-

Había dicho que era su hermana. La compasión luchó con su instinto de protección. La base de esta discusión era el miedo que él sentía a que ella desapareciera.

- Shaoran, no puedes guardarme dentro de una caja y ponerme en un rincón seguro - Habló tan tiernamente como pudo.

- No voy a discutir sobre tu seguridad. Hace un rato estabas sola con un hombre que estaba planeando tomarte a la fuerza. Cualquier animal salvaje podía haberte atacado, y si no hubieras estado bajo mi protección, Yamasaki podría haberte hecho daño en su actual estado.

- Nada de eso ha ocurrido, Shaoran - Tocó dulcemente su mentón en una tierna caricia - Tienes suficientes preocupaciones, suficientes responsabilidades como para que me añadas a la lista. Puedo ayudarte. Sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo.

Tiró de su muñeca para que cayera sobre él.

- Vas a volverme loco, Sakura - La estrechó contra su cuerpo. Su voz bajó de tono, hasta convertirse en una caricia hipnótica, en pura magia negra - Eres la única persona a la que ansío proteger, y aún así no me obedeces. Insistes en mantener tu independencia. Todos los demás se apoyan en mi fuerza, pero tú buscas ayudarme, compartir mis obligaciones - Bajó la boca hacia la suya.

De nuevo Sakura sintió que la tierra retumbaba bajo sus pies, sintió el estallido eléctrico en el aire, a su alrededor. Era algo curioso. La temperatura de su piel subió hasta hacerla arder. En su cabeza giraban miles de puntitos de colores. La boca de Shaoran reclamaba la suya, posesiva, agresiva, dominante, borrando cualquier intento de resistencia. Ella separó los labios, permitiendo su ardiente y dulce asalto. Sakura posó sus manos sobre los anchos hombros, y después le rodeó el cuello. Sentía como su cuerpo se derretía. Shaoran quería tumbarla sobre la suave hierba, arrancarle esas ofensivas prendas del cuerpo y hacerla irremediablemente suya. Sabía a pura inocencia. Nadie, nunca, le había pedido compartir sus pesadas obligaciones. Nadie, hasta que llegó esta muchachita mortal, había pensado en el precio que él pagaba. Una humana. Tenía el coraje necesario para plantarse ante él, y él no podía más que respetarla por ello. Shaoran tenía los ojos cerrados, deleitándose en la sensación del cuerpo de Sakura pegado al suyo, en el hecho de quererla con aquella intensidad. Estaba consumido por un deseo ardiente. De mala gana alzó la cabeza, le dolía todo el cuerpo, de forma atroz.

- Vámonos a casa, Sakura - Su voz era pura seducción.

La boca de la castaña se curvó en una sonrisa.

- No creo que tu casa sea un lugar seguro. Eres de la clase de hombre contra la que me previno mi madre. Shaoran la abrazó de forma posesiva, atrapándola contra su cuerpo. No tenía ni la más ligera intención de apartarse de ella, de dejar que se marchara. Le indicó con su cuerpo el camino a seguir, por donde él quería. Caminaron juntos en un agradable silencio.

- Yuki no tenía intención de hacerme daño - negó de repente - Lo habría percibido.

- Tú no tenías intención de tocarlo, pequeña, y eso lo salvó.

- Realmente creo que es capaz de cometer actos violentos. Siempre es duro evitar la violencia - Le dirigió una traviesa sonrisa - Va pegada a ti como una segunda piel. Le tiró de la gruesa trenza en venganza por la broma.

- Quiero que vengas a vivir a mi casa. Por lo menos hasta que encontremos a los asesinos y nos hagamos cargo de ellos. Sakura caminó en silencio. Shaoran había dicho hagamos, como si fueran un equipo. Eso le gustó.

- ¿Sabes, Shaoran? Es de lo más extraño. Nadie en el pueblo, ni en la pensión, parecía saber nada del asesinato hoy. -Sus dedos rozaron levemente sus delicados pómulos.

- Y tú no dijiste nada.

Le dirigió una mirada calmada, por debajo de sus largas pestañas.

- Por supuesto. No me divierto cotilleando.

- Nauko murió cruelmente, su muerte no tiene ningún sentido. Ella era la compañera de Yamasaki…

- Ya dijiste eso antes, ¿qué significa "compañera"?

- Ese término es igual al de marido o esposa – explicó - Nauko había dado a luz a un niño hace sólo dos meses. Yo era el responsable de ellos. Nauko no será tema de cotilleo. Nosotros mismos encontraremos a sus asesinos.

- ¿No crees que si hubiera un asesino en serie suelto en pueblo tan pequeño, la gente tendría derecho a saberlo? Shaoran escogió las palabras con sumo cuidado.

- Los del pueblo no están en peligro. Y esto no es obra de una sola persona. Los asesinos desean acabar con nuestra gente. La verdadera raza de los Cárpatos está casi extinguida. Tenemos enemigos implacables que estarían felices de vernos muertos a todos.

- ¿Por qué?

Shaoran se encogió de hombros.

- Somos diferentes; tenemos ciertos dones, ciertos talentos. La gente teme aquello que es diferente. Deberías saberlo.

- Quizás por mis venas corra una versión diluida de vuestra sangre - dijo Sakura con una pizca de tristeza. Era agradable pensar que tenía antepasados con su mismo don. El corazón de Shaoran voló hacia el de Sakura. Su vida debía haber sido terriblemente solitaria. Shaoran quería arroparla entre sus brazos, protegerla de las cosas desagradables de la vida. La suya era una soledad auto-impuesta; Sakura no había tenido elección.

- Nuestros negocios con el petróleo y los minerales, en un país donde la mayoría apenas tiene nada, provocan odio y celos. Yo soy la ley para mi gente. Me enfrento con aquello que amenaza nuestra posición y nuestras vidas. Fue mi desacertada decisión la que colocó a Nauko en peligro; debo atrapar a sus asesinos y hacer justicia.

- ¿Por qué no has llamado a las autoridades locales? - Se esforzaba por entender, pero tenía que ir despacio.

- Yo soy la autoridad para mi gente. Soy la ley.

- ¿Tú solo?

- Tengo otros que ejecutan mis órdenes, que persiguen y cazan; son muchos, de hecho. Pero todas las decisiones son responsabilidad mía.

- Eres juez, jurado y ¿también verdugo? - apuntó ella, conteniendo la respiración mientras esperaba la respuesta. Sus percepciones no podían mentir. Ella habría sentido la mancha del mal en él, sin importar lo buena que fuera la protección que él hubiera intentando interponer. Nadie era tan poderoso como para que sus sentidos no detectaran una pequeña brecha. No se percató de que había dejado de andar hasta que Shaoran le acarició los brazos arriba y abajo, calentándola porque empezaba a tiritar.

- Ahora me temes - Dijo con cansancio, pero muy suavemente, como si se sintiera herido. Y en realidad la idea le hacía daño. Había intentado que ella le temiera; había provocado su miedo deliberadamente, y ahora que conseguía su objetivo, entendía que no era lo que pretendía de ella.

Sakura sintió la voz suave de Shaoran en el fondo del alma.

Nota: holas!!! pos aqui tratando de actualizar rapido jojo que les parecio el cap de hoy huh?? si quieren matarme haganlo lo aceptare valientemente jaja pero tambien acepto felicitaciones por que cuesta trabajo esto jaja perdon si hay algun error pero casi no eh dormido por mi trabajo pero ak estoy tratando jeje lesagradesco un monton sus comentarios son lo que me motiva, graxx de verdad en fin voy a actualizar el sabado se los pormeto graxx por leer hasta ak saludos a todos besos!!


	6. EXTACIS DE PASION 18

CAPITULO SEIS: EXTASIS DE PASION: "JAMAS CREI ALBERGAR TANTOS SENTIMIENTOS POR UNA SIMPLE HUMANA... NO POR MI COMPAÑERA HUMANA"

Dedicated to my sempai DKD y las chicas wappas que leen y dejan su review jiji n_n daisuki da yo!!!!!!!

Las manos de Shaoran acariciaron su sedosa piel, hasta posarse en sus labios. Sus ojos eran enormes en su pequeño rostro, sus sentimientos estaban desnudos ante los hipnóticos ojos del castaño. Había preocupación, compasión, un amor que empezaba a nacer y una dulce, muy dulce inocencia que agitaba sus entrañas.

Ella se preocupaba por él. Estaba preocupada. Shaoran emitió un gemido. Sakura no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ofreciendo a alguien como él. No se sentía con fuerzas suficientes para resistirse, y se odiaba a él mismo por su egoísmo.

- Shaoran -

Sakura le acarició el brazo enviando oleadas de calor por su piel, haciendo hervir su sangre. No se había alimentado y la mezcla de amor, deseo y hambre era explosiva, embriagadora y muy, muy peligrosa. ¿Cómo no iba a amarla cuando conocía sus pensamientos y su mente? Era la luz que iluminaba su oscuridad, su otra mitad. Aunque debía estar prohibido y  
probablemente fuese un error de la naturaleza, no podía evitar amarla.

- Deja que te ayude. Comparte esto conmigo. No te alejes de mí - El simple roce de su mano, la preocupación de sus ojos, la pureza y la sinceridad de su voz le llenaron de una dulzura desconocida hasta entonces para él.

La atrajo hacia él, demasiado consciente de las urgentes demandas de su cuerpo. Con un ronco gruñido animal la levantó, le susurró una orden muy suave y se movió con toda la rapidez de la que era capaz.

Sakura parpadeó y se encontró en la cálida biblioteca de Shaoran, el fuego arrojaba sombras sobre la pared, y ella no estaba muy segura de cómo había llegado hasta allí. No recordaba haber ido caminando, pero aún así, estaban en el interior de la casa. Shaoran tenía la camisa desabrochada, dejando a la vista los fuertes músculos de su pecho. Sus ojos avellana estaban fijos en su rostro, observándola con la quietud y la atenta vigilancia de un depredador. No intentaba ocultar que la deseaba.

- Te daré una última oportunidad, pequeña - Las palabras le salieron bruscas y roncas, como si le rasgaran dolorosamente la garganta - Encontraré la  
fuerza necesaria para dejarte marchar si quieres hacerlo. Ahora. En este momento.-

Estaba al otro lado de la habitación. El aire pareció detenerse. Si viviera hasta llegar a los cien años, jamás borraría este momento de su memoria. Shaoran estaba de pie, esperando su decisión de unirse a él o condenarlo a la soledad eterna. Tenía la cabeza orgullosamente levantada; su cuerpo, vibrante de masculina agresividad, estaba tenso; sus ojos ardían de deseo.

Su imagen borraba todo pensamiento cabal de la mente de Sakura. Si lo condenaba, ¿no se condenaría ella misma a sufrir el mismo destino? Alguien necesitaba amar a este hombre, cuidarlo aunque fuera un poquito. ¿Cómo podía seguir tan solo? Él estaba esperando. Sin órdenes, sin seducciones, solo con sus ojos, su necesidad, su absoluta soledad. Los otros confiaban en su fuerza, le exigían que utilizara sus habilidades, no obstante, no le mostraban ningún afecto ni le agradecían su incesante vigilancia.

Ella podía saciar su hambre como los otros no podían. Lo supo instintivamente. No habría otra mujer para él. La quería a ella. La necesitaba a ella. Era incapaz de alejarse de él.

* * *

_ADVERTENCIA: el siguiente material es esplicito para mayores de edad, por tanto si aun no cumples la mayoria de edad de tu pais, podrias ser multado por tu conciencia, y castigado con la severidad de tu subconciente jeje asi que si sois sencibles a la violencia tambien os recomiendo saltarce el siguiente escenaria jiji ya en serio quedaos abvertidas nee!!!_

_

* * *

  
_

- Quítate la sudadera - Dijo suavemente. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Shaoran había leído la decisión en sus ojos, en el suave temblor de sus labios. Sakura dio un paso atrás, sus ojos verdes se agrandaron. Muy despacio, casi de mala gana, se quitó la prenda, de alguna forma, en su interior, sabía que le estaba dando mucho más que su inocencia. Sabía que le estaba dando su vida.

- El jersey.

Sakura se pasó la lengua por los labios, humedeciéndolos. Una salvaje sacudida, casi primitiva traspasó el cuerpo de Shaoran en respuesta. Mientras ella se quitaba el jersey de cuello de cisne, sus manos bajaron a los botones del pantalón. Se sentía aprisionado, la tela se tensaba haciéndole daño. Tuvo cuidado de utilizar la forma humana de desvestirse  
para no asustarla más.

El cuerpo desnudo de Sakura brillaba a la luz del fuego. Las sombras rozaban los contornos de su figura. Su talle era estrecho y su cintura pequeña, acentuando la generosidad de sus pechos. El hombre que había en él inspiró bruscamente, el animal rugió exigiendo ser liberado.

Shaoran dejó caer su camisa sobre el suelo, incapaz de soportar por más tiempo el roce de la tela sobre su piel. De lo profundo de su garganta surgió un sonido animal, una salvaje llamada. En el exterior de la casa el viento empezó a soplar y unas nubes oscuras ocultaron la luna. Apartó todos los adornos humanos que quedaban sobre su cuerpo, dejándolo a la vista, sus músculos estaban bien formados y estaban tensos por la necesidad.

Sakura tragó saliva con dificultad mientras se bajaba los tirantes de encaje del sujetador, dejando que cayera al suelo. Sus pechos quedaron a la vista, incitantes, los rosados pezones endurecidos por el deseo.

Cruzó la distancia que los separaba de un solo salto, sin importarle las explicaciones que tendría que dar más tarde. El instinto de un milenio de edad tomó el control de su cuerpo. Rasgó los ofensivos vaqueros y se los arrancó de un solo tirón, arrojándolos a un lado.

Sakura gritó, el miedo ante su fuerza añadió una tonalidad gris a sus ojos verdes. Shaoran la calmó con una caricia, pasando sus manos por su cuerpo, guardando cada línea del mismo en su memoria.

- No temas mi deseo, pequeña - susurró dulcemente - Jamás te haría daño. Sería incapaz.-

Sakura tenía una estructura pequeña y delicada, y su piel era seda ardiente. Las manos de Shaoran la tocaban por todos lados, le dejó suelto el pelo y se lo cepilló con los dedos, su tacto enviaba dardos ardientes a su ingle. Su cuerpo se tensó, dolorido. Dios, la necesitaba tanto. Tanto.

Shaoran atrapó la nuca de Sakura de forma que ella no pudiera escapar; con el pulgar, le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta dejar expuesta su garganta y los pechos a su alcance. Movió la mano muy lentamente, siguiendo la curva de su hombro hasta dejarla, por un momento, sobre la marca que le dejó en el cuello que con el contacto, se tornó ardiente y palpitante. De allí tomó un camino descendente, para acariciar la suavidad de su pecho. Siguió con los dedos cada marca de sus costillas, alimentando su deseo, y acallando el miedo de Sakura. Se recreó en su vientre, y en la curva de sus caderas hasta reposar la mano sobre el triángulo de suaves rizos sobre sus piernas.

Sakura ya había sentido sus caricias con anterioridad, pero esto era mil veces más fuerte. Sus manos despertaban en ella una desesperada necesidad y tenía la sensación de estar hundiéndose en un mundo de puro placer. Shaoran gruñó algo por lo bajo, en su propia lengua y la tomó en sus brazos para dejarla en el suelo frente al fuego. Su cuerpo se movía con agresividad, atrapando a Sakura bajo él, en el suelo. Por un momento a ella le recordó un animal salvaje que intentaba someter a su compañera. Shaoran ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, hasta ese momento, de lo cerca que había estado de transformarse en un vampiro. Las emociones, la pasión y la lujuria formaban en su interior un torbellino que le hacía temer por Sakura y por él mismo.

La luz del fuego arrojó una sombra diabólica sobre él. Parecía un enorme e invencible animal agazapado junto a ella de forma peligrosa.

- Shaoran - Pronunció su nombre tiernamente, en un intento de que suavizara la expresión salvaje de su rostro. Necesitaba que fuera más despacio.

Le agarró las muñecas con las dos manos, uniéndolas por encima de la cabeza de Sakura y manteniéndola así inmovilizada.

- Necesito que confíes en mí, pequeña - En su voz se mezclaban la orden imperante y esa magia negra que sólo él conjuraba - Dame tu confianza. Por favor, dámela.-

Ella estaba aterrada, era tan vulnerable, allí, atrapada en el suelo como en un sacrificio pagano, en una especie de ofrenda a un dios desaparecido hace siglos. Los ojos de Shaoran devoraban su cuerpo haciéndola arder allí donde posaba su brillante mirada. Sakura yacía inmóvil bajo su despiadada fuerza, sintiendo que había tomado una decisión implacable, consciente de la terrible lucha interior que se desarrollaba en su mente. Su mirada verde esmeralda vagó sin rumbo por las líneas de su rostro; su boca, tan sensual, también era  
capaz de demostrar crueldad; sus ojos, que brillaban con ardiente fiereza.

Sakura se movió para comprobar la fuerza del cuerpo masculino, sabiendo que sería imposible detenerlo. Temía su unión porque no se sentía segura, no sabía qué esperar, pero confiaba en él, creía en él.

La sensación de su suave cuerpo desnudo retorciéndose bajo él lo inflamó aún más. Shaoran pronunció su nombre en un gemido mientras su mano se deslizaba por el muslo de Sakura, hasta encontrar el cálido lugar entre sus piernas.

- Confía en mí, Sakura. Necesito tu confianza - Sus dedos recorrieron la suavidad de Sakura, reclamándola, provocando un flujo de cálida humedad. Inclinó la cabeza sobre ella para probar su sabor, su textura, su aroma.

Sakura gritó cuando sintió la boca de Shaoran sobre un pezón, cuando sus dedos se introdujeron aún más en ella. Oleadas de placer recorrían su cuerpo. Él se movió más despacio, recorriendo con la lengua el camino abierto por sus dedos. Con cada caricia, su cuerpo se tensaba aún más, su corazón se abría a Sakura y el animal que él mantenía enjaulado se hacía más y más fuerte.

Una compañera. Su compañera. Suya. Inhaló su aroma hasta guardarlo en lo más profundo de su alma; su lengua la recorría lentamente, en una prolongada caricia.

Sakura volvió a moverse bajo él, aún insegura, pero se calmó cuando vio que él levantaba la cabeza y que en sus ojos ardía el firme propósito de ser su dueño. De forma deliberada, le separó las rodillas, dejándola totalmente vulnerable. Le sostuvo la mirada, advirtiéndola, inclinó la cabeza entre sus piernas y bebió.

Shaoran sabía, en el fondo de su mente, que Sakura era demasiado inocente para hacer el amor de forma tan salvaje, pero estaba decidido a que ella conociera lo que era el placer, el placer que él podía proporcionarle, muy distinto del placer que obtuvo con su sugestión hipnótica. Había esperado demasiado que apareciera su compañera, habían sido interminables siglos de hambre, oscuridad e infinita soledad. No podía ser tierno y considerado cuando su cuerpo entero le exigía que la hiciera totalmente suya para siempre. Sabía que su confianza en él significaba todo. Su fe en él sería lo único que la protegería.

El cuerpo de Sakura se convulsionó en una serie de espasmos mientras gritaba. Shaoran pasó la lengua muy despacio sobre ella, saboreando su piel, su suavidad y lo exquisito de su cuerpo. Cada detalle, hasta el más mínimo, quedó grabado en su mente, formando parte del salvaje placer al que estaba abandonándose.

Le soltó los brazos y se inclinó para besarla sobre los ojos, en la boca.

- Eres tan hermosa, Sakura. Sé mía. Sólo mía - Apretaba su cuerpo contra el de ella, los músculos totalmente tensos, increíblemente fuerte, temblando de necesidad.

- No podría haber nadie más, Shaoran - contestó dulcemente mientras pasaba los dedos por la piel ardiente de su espalda. Acarició su rostro, contraído por la desesperación, se deleitó en el tacto de su pelo - Confío en ti, sólo en ti.-

Shaoran la agarró por las caderas.

- Seré tan delicado como pueda, pequeña. No cierres los ojos, quédate conmigo.-

Estaba preparada para él, húmeda, caliente, pero al entrar en ella sintió la barrera. Ella jadeó tensando el cuerpo

- Shaoran - Había pánico en su voz.

- Será sólo un instante, pequeña, y después te llevaré al cielo - Esperó su aprobación con mortal agonía.

Lo miró con ojos trémulos, confiando plenamente en él. Nadie de los suyos ni ningún humano lo había mirado de esta forma a lo largo de los siglos. Shaoran se movió hacia delante penetrando en su estrecha funda, enterrándose allí. Sakura emitió un pequeño quejido, y él la besó para borrar el dolor con su lengua. Se obligó a permanecer quieto, a sentir como sus corazones latían al unísono, y a escuchar el murmullo de la sangre por sus venas. Sakura acomodó su cuerpo al suyo.

La besó dulcemente, con ternura, abriendo su mente para compartirlo todo con ella. Su amor era salvaje, obsesivo, protector y ciertamente no lo daba fácilmente, pero su entrega a Sakura era total y absoluta. Se movió despacio y con mucho cuidado en un principio, esperando la reacción en sus expresivos ojos.

Las demandas del cuerpo de Shaoran empezaron a imponerse sobre ellos mismos. Su piel ardía en llamaradas y sus entrañas rugían. Pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaron sus músculos, tensos. Empezó a moverse sobre ella muy lentamente, reclamándola como suya, enterrando su cuerpo en el de ella una y otra vez, con un hambre insaciable.

Sakura le empujó ligeramente en el pecho con las manos, en una especie de protesta. Shaoran gruñó una advertencia mientras bajaba la cabeza hacia el pecho izquierdo. Ella era pura seda, estrecha y ardiente. Su ritmo se hizo más rápido, buscando el único alivio que conocía para saciar su desesperación. Eran un solo ser; ella era su otra mitad. Sakura se movió de nuevo, alejándose ligeramente de él, y su boca dibujó un grito silencioso que evidenciaba su temor a las oleadas de increíble placer que la consumían.

Shaoran gruñó otra vez, era la protesta del animal que habitaba en él. Hundió los dientes en la curva de su hombro, aplastándola contra el suelo. La leña que ardía en la chimenea estalló. Retumbó el trueno y la casa tembló mientras los relámpagos caían uno tras otro en el bosque. Shaoran rugió, gritó al cielo mientras se elevaban por encima de la tierra. El placer continuó mezclado con el dolor. Necesitaba más y más. Al introducirse con fiereza en ella desencadenó un deseo tal que la bestia despertó por completo en su interior.

La boca de Shaoran se deslizó desde el hombro hasta encontrar el loco latido del corazón de Sakura bajo sus apetitosos pechos. Su lengua acarició un pezón endurecido y trazó sendas de placer a su alrededor. Clavó profundamente los dientes y bebió, se alimentó de ella, la hizo suya de nuevo en un frenesí sexual que era totalmente incapaz de saciar. Su sabor era dulce, limpio y muy adictivo. Anhelaba todavía más y más, su cuerpo empujaba una y otra vez, cada vez más profundo, poderoso y fuerte, llevándola de nuevo a sentir aquella explosión de placer.

Sakura luchó consigo misma porque era incapaz de reconocer a Shaoran en aquel animal sensual y voraz. Su cuerpo respondía a sus demandas, incapaz de sentirse saciado. Shaoran torturaba la piel de su pecho, la hacía arder y le enviaba espirales de placer que parecían no tener fin. Sentía como se iba debilitando mientras una euforia totalmente desconocida la dejaba lánguida bajo él.

Tomó la cabeza de Shaoran entre sus manos y la acunó, entregándose por completo para que saciara su hambre mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba una y otra vez.

Fue su entrega lo que le devolvió la cordura. Esta mujer no estaba hipnotizada; se ofrecía libremente porque era capaz de sentir la necesidad que habitaba en él, porque confiaba en que él no sería capaz de hacerle daño, porque sabía que él se detendría antes de matarla.

Cerró la herida del pecho lamiéndola con la lengua. Elevó la cabeza, en sus ojos oscuros aún se podía ver el ansia, en su boca llevaba el sabor de su sangre. Soltó una maldición en voz baja, odiándose a sí mismo por lo que había hecho. Ella estaba bajo su protección. Jamás había experimentado por nadie el asco que sintió en ese momento hacia él. Sakura se había entregado voluntariamente, y él la había tomado de modo egoísta, había dejado que imperara la bestia de su interior para sentir el éxtasis de unirse a su compañera.

Cogió su cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos.

- No morirás, Sakura -

Estaba furioso consigo mismo. ¿Lo había hecho a propósito? ¿Lo había buscado en algún lugar remoto de su mente? Buscaría la respuesta más tarde. En este momento ella necesitaba sangre urgentemente.

- Quédate conmigo, pequeña. Me quedé en este mundo por ti. Tienes que ser fuerte por los dos. ¿Me oyes Sakura? No me dejes. Puedo hacerte feliz. Sé que puedo.-

Se abrió una herida en el pecho y apretó la boca de Sakura contra el torrente carmesí que salió de la brecha.

- Vas a beber; obedéceme.-

Sabía que era mejor darle su sangre en un vaso, pero quería sentir su boca sobre su piel, necesitaba abrazarla mientras ella tomaba su sangre, mientras le devolvía la vida a su famélico cuerpo.

Obedeció a la fuerza, casi rechazando su sangre. Intentó apartar la cabeza. Pero él la agarró, impidiendo que se alejara.

- Vivirás, pequeña. Bebe más.-

Sakura tenía una voluntad de acero. Ni siquiera su gente necesitaba una orden tan fuerte para conseguir que le obedecieran. Por supuesto, ellos confiaban en él, y querían obedecer. Aunque Sakura no era siquiera consciente de que él la estaba obligando, algún remoto sentido de supervivencia luchaba contra su orden. No importaba. Impondría su voluntad. Siempre la imponía.

Shaoran la llevó en brazos hasta sus aposentos. Estrujó las hierbas curativas y un aroma dulzón impregnó la habitación. Las extendió alrededor de la cama y sobre su pequeño e inmóvil cuerpo. La sumió en un profundo sueño. La obligaría a beber dentro de una hora. Por un momento, se quedó de pie, observándola, mientras un profundo grito le subía por la garganta. Era tan hermosa, un extraño y valioso tesoro que él había tratado de forma tan cruel en lugar de cuidarla y mimarla, apartándola de su otro yo salvaje.

Los hombres de los Cárpatos no eran humanos. Su forma de hacer el amor era extremadamente salvaje. Sakura era joven, era humana y virgen. Y él no había sido capaz de enterrar sus recién adquiridas emociones en el torbellino de pasión.

La tocó con temblorosos dedos, dejando una ligera caricia sobre su rostro mientras se inclinaba para besar su boca. Con un juramento, se dio la vuelta, y salió de la habitación. Los hechizos de protección eran los más fuertes que conocía, ella no podría salir y nadie podría entrar.

En el exterior rugía la tormenta, con la misma furia e intensidad que había en su alma. Dio tres pasos y saltó hacia el cielo, cruzándolo como un rayo hacia el pueblo. El viento gemía y formaba remolinos a su alrededor. La casa que buscaba no era más que una pequeña cabaña. Se quedó de pie en la puerta, su rostro reflejaba el tormento que sufría.

Fujitaka abrió en silencio la puerta, apartándose hacia un lado para dejarle pasar.

- Shaoran.-

Su voz era amable. Fujitaka era un anciano de ochenta y tres años. La mayoría de ellos los había pasado al servicio del Señor. Consideraba un enorme privilegio ser uno de los escasos amigos de Shaoran Li.

Shaoran invadió la habitación con su sola presencia, con el poder que emanaba de su cuerpo. Estaba nervioso, profundamente molesto. Caminaba de un lado a otro sin descanso mientras la tormenta aumentaba en el exterior.

Fujitaka se sentó en su sillón, encendió la pipa y esperó. Para él, Shaoran era un hombre tranquilo, que no demostraba ningún tipo de emoción. Este era, sin embargo, un hombre peligroso, un hombre que Fujitaka jamás había vislumbrado en Shaoran

Shaoran golpeó con el puño la chimenea y resquebrajó algunas piedras.

- Esta noche estuve a punto de matar a una mujer - Confesó de forma súbita y dolorida - Me dijiste que Dios nos creó con un propósito, que fuimos creados por Él. Soy más animal que hombre, Fujitaka, no puedo continuar engañándome. Buscaría el descanso eterno, pero incluso eso se me niega. Los asesinos acechan a mi gente. No tengo derecho a abandonarles hasta que sepa que están protegidos. Ahora, mi mujer está en peligro, no solo por mi parte, sino también por parte de mis enemigos.-

Fujitaka dio una calada a su pipa tranquilamente.

- Has dicho 'mi mujer'. ¿Amas a esta mujer?-

Shaoran agitó la mano obviando el tema.

- Ella es mía -

Era una afirmación, un decreto. ¿Cómo podía él usar la palabra amor? Era tan insípida para los sentimientos que él albergaba por Sakura. Ella era la encarnación de la pureza, la bondad, la compasión. Todo lo que él no era.

Fujitaka asintió con la cabeza.

- Estás enamorado de ella.-

Shaoran frunció el entrecejo de forma amenazadora.

- Yo necesito. Yo ansío. Yo quiero. Esa es mi vida - Lo dijo atormentado, intentando que fuera verdad.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué sientes ese dolor, Shaoran? Tú la querías, quizás la necesitaras y me imagino que la tomaste. Tú estabas hambriento, supongo que te alimentaste de su sangre. ¿Por qué deberías sentir dolor?-

- Sabes que no es correcto que tomemos la sangre de las mujeres por las que sentimos otros apetitos.-

- Has dicho muchas veces que no has sentido apetitos sexuales desde hace siglos. Que eres incapaz de sentir - le recordó con voz calmada.

- Ella me hace sentir - confesó Shaoran, con un vivo dolor en los ojos - La quiero a mi lado cada momento del día. La necesito. Dios, debo tenerla. No sólo su cuerpo, también su sangre. Soy adicto a su sabor. Lo ansío todo de ella, pero está prohibido.-

- Pero ¿lo hiciste de todas formas?-

- Estuve a punto de matarla.-

- Pero no lo hiciste. Todavía vive. Ella no puede ser la primera de la que te alimentas hasta este extremo. ¿Te causaron las otras este dolor?-

Shaoran se dio la vuelta.

- No lo entiendes. Fue la manera en la que sucedió, lo que hice con posterioridad. Me lo temía desde la primera vez que escuché su voz.-

- Si nunca había sucedido antes, ¿Por qué lo temías?-

Shaoran dejó caer la cabeza apretando los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo.

- Porque la quería, no podía soportar la idea de dejarla. Quería que ella supiera cómo soy, que conociera lo peor de mí. Que viera todo lo que soy. Quería unirla a mí, atarla a mí para que nunca se marche de mi lado.-

- Ella es humana.-

- Sí. Tiene habilidades, tiene un vínculo mental conmigo. Tiene compasión, es hermosa. Me dije a mí mismo que no podía hacer esto, que estaba mal. Pero en el fondo, sabía que lo haría.-

- Y aún sabiendo que ibas a hacer algo incorrecto, lo hiciste. Debías tener una buena razón.-

- Egoísmo. ¿No me has escuchado? Yo, yo, yo. Todo para mí. Encontré una razón para continuar con mi existencia y tomé lo que no era para mí, y aún ahora, mientras hablo contigo, sé que no la dejaré marchar.-

- Acepta tu forma de ser, Shaoran. Acepta tu verdadera naturaleza.

Shaoran soltó una amarga carcajada.

- Todo está tan claro para ti. Dices que soy uno de los hijos de Dios. Que tengo una razón de ser. Que debo aceptar mi naturaleza. Mi naturaleza es tomar lo que creo que es mío, guardarlo y protegerlo. Encadenarlo a mí si es necesario. No puedo dejar que se marche. No puedo. Ella es libre como el viento. Si encerrara al viento en una jaula, ¿moriría?-

- Entonces no lo encierres, Shaoran. Confía en que permanecerá a tu lado.-

- ¿Cómo puedo proteger al viento, Fujitaka?-

- Shaoran, has dicho que no puedes. No puedes dejarla marchar. No lo harías, no lo harás. Dijiste que no puedes, en presente, hay una diferencia.-

- Para mí. ¿Y ella qué? ¿Qué opción le estoy dando a ella?-

- Siempre he creído en ti, en tu bondad y en tu fuerza. Es bastante posible que la chica te necesite también. Has estado escuchando las leyendas y mentiras asociadas a los de tu especie durante tantos años que estás empezando a creer esas tonterías. Para un vegetariano, alguien que come carne puede resultar repulsivo. El tigre necesita al ciervo para sobrevivir. Una planta necesita agua. Todos necesitamos algo. Tú sólo tomas lo que necesitas. Arrodíllate, recibe la bendición de Dios y vuelve con tu mujer. Encontrarás la manera de proteger al viento.-

Shaoran se arrodilló obedientemente, inclinó la cabeza dejando que la paz que emanaba del anciano penetrara en él y le reconfortara. En el exterior, la furiosa tormenta cesó de repente, como si hubiese desgastado toda su furia.

- Gracias, Padre - susurró Shaoran.

- Haz lo que debas para proteger a los tuyos. A los ojos de Dios, sois sus hijos.-

Algo esstressada pero cumpliendo con mi promesa jeje, espero que les guste el cap, en especial la super escena s+s jajaja me volvi loca leyendola una y otra vez hasta que considere estaba bien jaja, asi que por favor nada les costara apoyar mi moral dejandome sus opiniones nee, por fass, wenno ya nos veremos... y a las chicas que no tiene una cuenta en ff, por fass me dejan sus correos para contestarles, sip me gusta hacerlo asi por que es mas privacidad jojojo OK ya nos leeremos otra vez, gracias por sus palabras de animo y por leerme hasta ak chiaooooo


End file.
